protector of the flame
by diamondholder
Summary: what happens when Ben and rook are thrust into the world of magic join me as Ben, Rook, Bloom, Stella, and the other go on the adventures with an extraterrestrial spin on them. rated M for later chapters and a Harem.
1. it feels like magic

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with not just a new chapter like usual but a whole new story. This story is a request by one of my followers menatron the angel of ideas that is a Ben 10/winx club crossover. I'm just going to say that this is a harem story so if that's not your kind of thing you've been warned. **

**We're going to be going over the events of the first episode of Winx club which I don't know how slow this will start but like almost all the crossover's I've read before and keep going back to they always start kind of slow. Anyway let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

"_thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

Along with Rook we were walking up to the main level in the plumber's base since we were requested to get there as soon as possible. After getting there I saw my grandpa Max standing in front of a computer console and I said "what up Grandpa." He said "we're picking up some sort of energy that's on the same level as mana in the city park and I would like you to investigate it.

I said "we're on it" and we started heading to Rook's ride to head to the city park and after about 20 minutes of driving around on the road we got out and hid behind some bushes. What I saw surprised me more than anything I had ever seen before it was yellow skinned person wearing overalls and looked like a troll or something.

the only two people in the clearing with him were two girls one in a two piece dress looking thing that had glittering bits all over it and one you would expect a normal teenage girl to be wearing a shirt that showed off her midriff, flowing pants that start off tight but billow around the ankles, sandals that were sort of high heel shoes.

The latter was being held in the air by her hands in one of the troll or whatever's massive hands and the former being held down by these weird creatures. I said "okay you take the little freaks or whatever and I'll take the big ugly guy" and Rook said "very well" and he readied her proto tool when something surprising happened.

Energy surged off the girl in the troll's hand and it caused it to rebound but it was holding some sort of staff along with the girl still. I then stepped out from behind the trees and said "okay tall, dark, and ugly you better let the girl go and the put the stuff down or you'll be in for the fight of your life." He started laughing and said "oh please you don't look like you'd be much of a challenge" and I activated the Omnitrix and said "why don't you try saying that to" and pushed the faceplate down which triggered the transformation sequence.

I then both finished my sentence and called out the name of the Alien I turned into "Humungosaur" and the troll was still a little bit taller then Humungosaur. He started laughing and I said "what's so funny" and he said "oh just the fact that I can still beat you" and I used a little bit of my power to where I was taller than him and then I grabbed the girl and easily released her from it's grasp and then punched it in the face.

It got up again and I said "so you want some more" and I was about to charge at it but the girl that was being held down by the creatures grabbed the staff the troll or whatever had when I punched it the first time and she held it out in front of her and blasted the troll into a tree. She then said "I suggest you get out of our realm like now."

Then more of the creatures started gathering around us and then leapt at us and the one who I had grabbed from the troll's grasp said "watch it" and It looked like the girl with the staff was about to do something. I looked at her and said "just one second" and I grabbed the staff quickly and used it as a bat which knocked the creatures into a pile of them and they disappeared in a flash of golden light.

One of the remaining creatures jumped on the girl who I had gotten out of the troll's grasp who had fallen over for some reason and started trying to bite through her leg. I then picked it up by the scruff of its neck which caused the leg of her pants to rip off and I said "I don't think so" and I threw it before it could try anything and the troll managed to get up.

It lumbered in front of the creatures and said "we'll meet again princess Stella" and disappeared in a puff of smoke and the girl in the two-piece dress said "ew can't say I'm looking forward to that." I said "yeah I feel like I need to boil my hand after just punching it" and then the girl just suddenly collapsed and after a moment and a small flash of light transformed into another two-piece dress only with the skirt portion a lot longer and the whole thing not as glittery.

The girl who had been held captive even for a moment by the troll said "she needs major help I better take her home" and Rook said "it is actually best if we take her. In our base we have more advanced technology that would be able to help her recover faster" and the girl said "what are you talking about." I said "we'll explain but for now let's get her to our base of operations" and we half walked, half ran back to the proto-truck with the girl in my arms.

I placed her on one of the benches in the back of the proto-truck and was about to get in when the girl was just standing there and I said "you coming or what." She said "I don't know my bike is like back there" and I said "we'll come back and get it" and she jumped in and I got in after her and Rook turned the proto-truck into his small cruiser and flew back to the plumber's base."

As we got closer to the secret entrance Rook turned the truck back into a truck and pushed a button which opened the hatch under the overpass and we drove into it. The girl who had gotten held captive looked around in awe and I said "this is pretty tame compared to what we see every day. As we got into the vehicle bay Rook called for one of our medical team to head over to the proto-truck.

After about 5 minutes the person got there with a stretcher and put the girl in the two-piece dress onto it and wheeled her away. The girl who I later figured out was named bloom said "what's going to happen to her" and I said "nothing we're just going to see what happened that caused her to fall unconscious and treat her."

We then started walking through the base and with every alien we passed Bloom's jaw dropped a little more and we eventually reached the main floor. Grandpa max said "so did you figure out the cause" and I said "yeah it was Bloom here's friend" and Bloom said "well I wouldn't say we're friends but I just saw her struggling in the fight and jumped in.

But not like because I wanted to it was like my body moving on its own without my mind thinking it though" and I said "so you don't know why you jumped in but you did anyway." She responded "yes but uh I don't know what happened when that beam of energy or whatever shot from my hand and then that force field thing from those ghouls."

I said "would you mind if we were to run some tests" and she said "I guess if you can like figure out what's happening" and I then led her to the lab where blukec and driba were usually found. After they got her hooked up to a few machines she had a freaked out look on her face and said "uh do you two know what you're like doing."

Driba said "don't worry Ma'am we're trained professionals with this technology" and Blukec said "no you're not" and Driba said "yes I am" and it was going like that for a few minutes. After the few minutes and after having to smack them on the back of their heads they started the tests and after 20 minutes of waiting for the machines to do their thing we finally got some answers.

One of the machines beeped rapidly and blukec and Driba ran over to it and started fiddling around with the buttons. I said "what's it say" and Driba said "it's most peculiar but this female seems to have some sort of energy that is almost like anodite energy but it's also not anodite energy. I said "what exactly are you saying" and Blukec replied "while an anodite's power is channeled from the mana that is around them the power we are seeing is powered by something else."

I said "okay then we'll have to have a little bit of a chat with the person who we brought in that was unconscious." We then went to the recovery bay of the base which was run by Kundo who while employed by the plumbers as a medic can be hired by individuals as well. Once we entered the room I said "have you found out what happened" and Kundo looked at me surprised.

He said "well like I'm sure blukec and driba have already told you with the girl who is with you the one you brought in has a power that is dependent on something other than mana. However, I haven't been able to figure out why she just suddenly collapsed it could be a number of things such as low blood pressure, lack of energy, or she's just prone to fainting."

Then the voice of the girl said "it's just because I used too much of my winx power in the fight against that troll." I said "what can you tell us of this winx power as you put it" and she said "basically it's the power that is the source of all magic." I said "hold on I thought that mana was the source of all magic" and she said "that was just a coverup that we came up with to throw people off of the true source of magic.

You see there's a few different dimensions and the one that magic is part of is called alfea (not sure if I spelled that right) which is where all the actual source of all magic is from." Bloom than said "but I'm not sure if I still have the powers I mean I know I like did something against that troll thing but I don't fell anything."

The girl who I figured out was named Stella said "someone with powers like you got don't just lose them they're just rusty from lack of use. It's like my fairy god mother used to say sometimes it takes getting attacked by an ogre to know what you're really made of." I said "that's an oddly specific saying" and she seemed to ignore my comment and turned to Kundo and said "is there anything that I could borrow in here."

He then held out a cup of pens and said "anything else in here would be far too advance for a teenager to handle" and she then spread out her hands and the pens flew out and appeared to merge together into a larger pen. She said "it's a simple exercise now try to put them back to how they were" and Bloom tried the same thing Stella did only for nothing to happen.

After a few more failed attempts Stella just separated them and had them fly back into the cup which Kundo has set back down on the desk. She said "you just need a little bit of practice before long you'll be zapping ogres left and right that's why you have to come with me to alfea" and Bloom said "where is it exactly."

Stella then said "it's kind of in a parallel dimension you first go the center of the enchanted ring and, actually it's better if I just show you." She then had a card appear out of thin air and it fluttered down to the ground before becoming what appeared to be a mat and Stella then stood on it before sinking into it.

Bloom then did the same and as she was sinking into it which seemed a little slower than with Stella she said "this feels really weird" and then Stella's voice appeared most likely from the mat and said "don't worry almost no one get's lost in between dimensions." After about 10 minutes of sitting around in the infirmary they then appeared from the portal.

Just as I was about to ask what happened in there an alarm went off and I pushed a button on a panel in a wall and activated the camera and focused on the main floor where the troll or ogre or whatever was attacking with another one that was just as ugly as the first one only blue. The small creatures they had with them had the few members of the graveyard shift corned with their backs against the wall.

I then said "come on Rook" and the girls followed him and after getting there the yellow skinned guy said "give us the girls or your ghoul food" and then Stella announced our presence. "turn around sunshine" and the troll turned and saw us and said "it's them" and Stella said "I guess someone didn't learn their lesson."

Then as if this were some cheesy anime Stella held a fist in the air and said "sun power" and transformed into the battle outfit that she had been in when we first fought this thing. Then the ring on her finger which I assumed gave her the power to transform turned into her scepter and I said "okay so you're up for round two huh."

I then transformed into Heatblast and said "I'm going to heat things up" and I shot myself into the air and then shot fire down at the troll we first fought while the girls took on the blue one that had been summoned and Rook took down those ghoul creatures. Eventually the fight ended up outside since Bloom lured the ghouls out there.

I transformed into ghostfreak and took over the troll after levitating it through the floors and said "it's time for you to leave" and then when I threw it out of the ground I took over it. As the ghouls were attacking bloom I then destroyed them by kicking a couple of them and grabbing and squashing another one.

I then held out a hand to Bloom and said "don't you dare come any closer" and then I said "don't worry it's me Ben" and I was then knocked down by a blast from Stella. I then said "what's the big idea" and she then said "that you Ben" and I said "yeah" and then the blue troll appeared from the front of the coverup of the plumber's base which wrecked it quite a bit.

I then said "okay dude you want to fight you and me trollo ah trollo" and it charged at me only to be soon stopped by some sort of whip thing. Then four people were there all holding their own weapon which could have been their own weapon preference and they defeated the blue troll with ease. One of them opened up the ground which caused the troll to do some sort of splits and then another one shot the feet out from under the troll or rather the ground under the troll's feet which caused it to fall.

After I knocked myself out essencitally since I was still in the troll they grabbed him as a I phased out of him and I transformed back. As they disappeared in a flash of light Stella looked at me and Bloom and said "so are you two coming to alfea" and I said "wait what."

**The first chapter done I think I did pretty well for this being the final rush job since some of my progess got deleted and I've been somewhat busy in life. Anyway I'm planning on doing two chapters of this per month and this would be the first one so since I don't have anything else to add this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	2. more than highschool

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of winx club titled more than high school. I don't know how much if anything will change with Ben Tennyson being thrown into the mix but we'll see.**

**Anyway, sorry about being late with this chapter I know this was supposed to be July's chapter but for some reason my computer seemed to crash and didn't start working until August 1 and I wanted to test it out because you know how some fixes are only temporary. Anyway, I don't think there's anything else to add at this point so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spells"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

After going through a portal or whatever we were on the outskirts of what looked like a normal high school without all the towers and whatnot. Stella said "there it is the realm renowned Alfea school" and Bloom looked in awe at the school and her parents who had been picked up by Stella before we came here were also pretty impressed with how it looked.

To be fair it was pretty cool but when you fight a evil Chronosapian, meet your country's first president, and see your universe be created there's really not a whole lot that impresses you. Blooms parents were a little reluctant to have their daughter go to a school in a different realm which quite frankly I don't blame them for that.

Bloom's main response to seeing the school was "oh wow it makes public school look totally lameo" and her mom said "well before we decide let's go see what it's like." Her dad however was more concerned on different things "I wonder what their record for college admission is" but we cut off as he stopped all of a sudden.

He said "what's this it feels like there's an invisible wall here" and both he and Bloom's mom pushed against it while Bloom and Stella were able to go through without any problem. Bloom said "where is it I don't feel anything. Well whatever it was seems to get gone now" and Stella said "actually there is an invisible wall" and Bloom said "well why did it stop them but not me."

Stella said "that's because you're a magical being" and she used some of her magic to make the barrier visible and said "this barrier keeps non-magicial beings out of magics." I said "I've possibly got a work around to that" and I activated the Omnitrix and searched for the one being that I never thought I would turn into voluntarily.

I pushed down on the core as it popped up and transformed into pesky dust" and flew right through the barrier and Stella looked completely shocked. Rook then walked right through it as well and said "I am curious as to why it did not keep me out" and Stella said "I guess the barrier hasn't been calibrated for extra-terrestrial beings."

She then turned to Bloom's parents and said "this is as far as I can take you but I can show you Alfea slide globe it comes complete with the school song." She then sent it into the air where it was showing everyone the thing along with a rather unique song that I wouldn't have been caught dead singing. After it was over the globe thing reappeared in her hand as a cluster of sparkles and she said "so what do you think" directing the question at Bloom's parents.

Bloom's mom said "I think Bloom will have a great year" and Bloom went and gave her parents a hug and as she walked across the barrier her Father said to the Rabbit "piku you keep an eye on her okay" and the rabbit did something similar to a salute" and Stella said "I'll send you back first class" and she summoned her staff and swung it and called out the name of a spell that sounded fake **"Transportus homeicus." **(I think that's how it's spelled)

Stella said "okay you guys let's make an entrance" and I said "what exactly do you mean an entrance" and she said "well it's more for Bloom and myself more than you two guys but we're going to smile, slither, and swivel" and I said "yeah that's not for me but I do have an idea" and I activated the Omnitrix and was about to transform into Diamondhead when Rook spoke up "I do not think that is the best idea Ben."

I then selected the transformation of pesky dust again and said "okay will this help me blend in more" and Stella said "don't worry about blending in since the headmaster sent me specifically to find the hero that saved a whole dimension." "oh, uh okay then I guess" and I followed them with Rook by my side and after a few minutes we entered through the actual front gates.

Stella said to Bloom "fairy school is just the same as normal school only we dress better, and we have magic powers." Bloom said "I'm loving it already" and Stella said "well you won't love her" and she was looking at a strict-looking person with a clipboard and pen." I said "okay what's professor McGonagall's real name" and Stella just looked at me as if I had sprouted a 5th head.

I said "really you guys don't have the Harry potter series here" and Stella just stared at me more and Bloom said "I got the reference" and then to Stella "in the book series professor McGonagall is a really strict teacher at one of the few magic schools called Hogwarts." Stella said "okay that make sense anyway that's Griselda head of discipline she is scary and in bad need of a makeover."

I heard her say to a newcomer "first name and place of origin" and the girl said "uh Elinor of Delona I signed up online so I should be on the list." Griselda said "hm I don't see it I don't see your name and you know what we turn you into if you're not on the list." The newcomer spoke over her "with one L" and Griselda then said "oh there you are Elinor of Delona you may come in."

She said "thank you" and rushed past Griselda" and I mumbled under my breath so only our group could hear me "she's a real charmer" in my most sarcastic voice. Griselda said "Next" and Bloom said "oh no I'm not going to be on the list" and Stella said "don't worry I got this all figured out the princess of Vallisto was supposed to come here this year and she gave me a letter to give to the headmistress.

But I'm not going to give it to her and we'll be all set no one here knows what she looks like so we're all set" and Bloom said "you want me to pretend to be this princess I don't know I don't like lying." Stella said "we're not lying we're just not telling all that we know" and we approached Griselda with Stella slightly pushing Bloom.

Stella said to Griselda "long time no see Mrs. G" and Griselda said "not long enough princess Stella not after that little incident last year I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back it's beyond me." Stella just simply replied "well they did donate that new computer lab" and Griselda said "who are you friends."

Stella said "princess Varanda of Vallisto and Griselda said "I'll check the list" and after a moment she said "ah yes Varanda of Vallisto you may come in" and she stepped aside for Bloom and Stella however she started blocking the path for me and Rook." She said "names" and I said "is there by chance a Tennyson on there" and she looked for a moment and said "Benjamin Tennyson" and I said "yeah but please call me Ben."

She then looked at Rook and said "and your name" and he said "Rook blonco" and she said "I don't see your name on the list" and I said quickly "he's with me." Griselda said "I don't care if he's with you the only way he's getting in is if he's a security guard" and that brought a idea to my head. I said "yeah he's the head of security of my team back on earth so I thought I'd bring him to protect the grounds."

Griselda looked at me for a long moment and said "very well however there are special instructions under your name. it says that you're to report of the headmistress's office first thing when you get here." I said "on it you wouldn't be able to tell me how to get there would you" and she sighed in what appeared to be irritation before saying "just go through the doors straight ahead and there should be a staircase on the left, take that all the way up and the door to her office is the final door on the right."

I said "okay staircase on the left last door on the right got it thanks" and both Rook and myself headed to the main building."

Bloom's P.O.V

All of us were pretty much grouped around Mrs. Griselda as she was explaining the punishments for breaking the rules. "the first rule is you must follow all of the rules in our code of behavior if you break the rules once you'll be turned into a frog, break the rules twice your magic privileges will be suspended, break the rules 3 times you'll be expelled isn't that right princess Stella.

Last year she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell that brings me to the second rule no unsupervised magic at any time." I said "you really did that" and she said "I was just trying to make another shade of pink" Griselda continued "we believe that discipline is the only way to prepare you for the world out there which brings me to the third rule.

Stay away from the witches of cloud tower no matter what we don't have a punishment for that since nothing we do would be as terrible as what they would do if they catch you there."

Ben's P.O.V

As we climbed up the many flights of stairs we finally got to the top floor and I said "would it have killed them to install elevators" and Rook said "I believe that elevators would not function here as this is a place of magic." I responded "I'm sure they would be able to use some form of magic in order to make elevators work" and Rook said "it is possible."

As we got to the final door on the right as Griselda instructed, I was about to knock when the door swung open and the person, I assumed was the head mistress was standing right in front of me. I said "uh hi you requested that I meet you here when I arrived" and she said "so you're the Ben Tennyson that's spoken of in legends here."

Rook said "please don't say that around Ben" and I said "what are you talking about" and she said "well the legend is of course different for each species here but in the fairy legend it's said that someone who saved an entire dimension would eventually come to our dimension to free us from the threat of the witches in cloud tower."

I said "okay I guess that makes some sense but if you don't mind, I'd like to cut right to the chase why is it that you wanted to meet with me." She said "well for the simple reason that while you are here to stop any threats that might affect this school the only thing, I wanted to tell you was to not use your powers for anything that isn't important."

"so basically, just use my watch if I ever get in a fight with someone who doesn't go to this school than" and the headmistress said "yes I wouldn't want any of my students to get injured as a result of a friendly sparing match. Now I've got an arrival speech to give to the new people who are here and one that many of the people who have been here before actually have heard so either you can join up with people that will be your peers or you can tour around the campus on your own."

I said "I'll join the others" and Rook said "if I'm going to act as role of a security officer here, I may as well stake out the grounds so that I may get a better idea of where I'm going." I then walked with the headmistress onto the ground floor and as Rook was gone, I figured this was the perfect time to pitch her my idea "so have you ever considered adding elevators in this school."

As we got to the bottom floor of the building I stayed back slightly and scanned the group until I saw Stella and Bloom and I walked up to them and Bloom said "so why did the head mistress want to see you." I replied "oh just wanted me to not use the Omnitrix on school grounds unless it's against invaders."

Stella said "so where is Rook" and I said "he wanted to scope out the grounds as he felt it was his job since I pretty much said he would be the security here." Just as Stella was about to ask another question the headmistress started her speech. "hello all I'm Mrs. feraganda(I know for a fact I butchered that) your headmistress I'm an Alfea alumina and a former fairy god mother this year we have quite a wonderful class.

Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes, and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique you all have different sources of power and diverse origins" and I could have sworn I saw her glancing at me when she said that. "but our mission is all the same to help you be the very best you can be" and I saw Stella doing a pretty poor imitation of her and said "she loves to say that all the time."

The headmistress said "naturally we expect you to do your best at all times" and Griselda resumed where the headmistress left off. Now ladies it's time for you to check into your dorm rooms and meet your roommates" and as everyone left, I walked up to the headmistress and asked "uh what's my rooming arrangement going to be" and she thought it over for a second.

She said "Stella could you come over here before heading to your dorm room" and Stella got a look on her face like she was busted." However, it was contrary to that since the headmistress said "since you've seemed to make good friends with Benjamin here would it be okay with you if he were to stay in your dorm."

She said "sure thing" and threw her arm around my shoulders and I said "wait what just happened there" and she said "you and me are dorm mates." I said "oh okay then" and then what she said finally struck home and I shouted out **"WHAT" **loud enough that I was betting even the plumbers on earth could hear me.

As we were walking toward the I guess now shared dorm room Bloom and Stella were talking about a bunch of things while I was kind of freaking out. "it sounds like they prepare you for a whole lot of things here do you know what you're going to do" Bloom said while looking at Stella. She said "well I'm going to be ruling the kingdom of steloria.

Bloom then asked another question "what did she mean connect with you winx" and Stella started explaining "winx is essentially three things first it's your source of power such as your strength and power and second it's what guides you, thirdly it's like your magical identity." Bloom said "I think I got it" and Stella said "if you got it you got it and you do" and in my slightly still horrified voice I said "I think she means that she understands."

We eventually came to a door and Stella said "our roommates" pointing at a piece of paper and she said "I hope their more fun than the ones I had last year their wardrobes had a monumental lack of color. But of course, I won't be bunking up with any of them as I have a single" and we walked into the room that Stella pointed out inside the main room and Bloom said "this room is sweet.

Let's see what mine looks like" and after opening a door she took a few steps forward and after a crunching sound and a cry of pain from a plant it said "hey that hurt" and Bloom said "wow I'm sorry" and I said "so we're just going to ignore the fact that the plant just talked to you that's fine I've dealt with weirder."

Someone walked up and said "he's my latest creation" and she was wearing a light green or yellow shirt that didn't cover the midriff which I figured would be a common theme here, a skirt that had a floral pattern on it and high heels and Bloom said to her "he talks." She said "my theory is that if plants could talk then deforestation would be dramatically decreased.

It's worth trying even if it saves one tree" and then she introduced herself "hi I'm Flora" and as she said that she wiggled her hips a little which caused her to unintentionally knock over the plant pot and the talking plant with it." Bloom turned to me and said "wait you said you've dealt with weirder as in weirder how" and I said "well let's see I've fought a team-up of big villains in my world one that is stronger than me and one who can manipulate time.

To battle them and their small army of me's from different realities I teamed up with one who never grew up with a grandpa max, my cousin who got the Omnitrix in her reality, and a future version of me who created a device that would let him change into a hybrid of two of my forms." Bloom and the others so far looked shocked at this and I can't say I could blame them.

Bloom then shook off most of her shock and introduced herself as Bloom when she was under the alias of another person but she tried to cover it up. "uh I mean bloom is a name I like a lot but I'm really" and she walked back to read the name on her door and said "Varanda of Vallisto" and another voice from outside the room said "Vallisto 4th world of the magical realms upper ring renowned for it's rich, artistic tradition it's features are very popular with the tourists."

Bloom said "yeah that's where I'm from" and the girl who looked slightly pale was wearing a purple and green top, long purple pants, and shoes in the same color scheme as her shirt which was again showing off a midriff. She said "I'm techna" and Stella introduced herself and Techna said "you're quite infamous" and then another new voice appeared and said "that's the word on the street."

The new person was talking like a 1950's rapper "yo if you're going to blow more stuff up let us know in advance so we can bounce" and Stella started getting defensive "it was in the name of fashion and I don't regret it." I said "while that may be what you were thinking it's difficult to cause a massive explosion while trying to make a new shade of pink."

Stella then sighed in defeat since I was joining in on the thing this time and Techna said "I'm curious were you actually able to create this new shade of pink." Stella said "no but when I do it'll be the official color of solaria" and we heard what sounded like the Rabbit the Bloom brought with her crying out in horror" and we turned around and saw that the talking plant was swinging him from side to side."

Flora said "bad plant put him down" and Bloom said "it's alright I'm sure piku was trying to eat him he sure loves his veggies." Flora must have then had an idea because she grabbed a bowl of dirt and sprinkled some seeds on it and said "you hungry little guy" and after a small spark a bunch of carrots grew and Flora said "they're organic."

Stella then said "speaking of food I'm famished" and Flora responded with "yeah me too" and Stella said "I got a great idea what do you say we get out of here and head downtown for some pizza." Flora said "yeah great idea downtown magics is so fun" and Bloom said "what's it like" and 50's talking person who had yet to introduce themselves officially said "it's fresh."

Flora said "you've never been" and Bloom said "well if we can grab a slice let's go" and I said "I'm up for it" and then Techna said "I'm curious why is there a guy in our room" and Flora said "I was wondering that too but I didn't want to be rude and ask" and Bloom said "well the headmistress requested that he stay here since there really wasn't a place for him."

Techna said "ah the order of the headmistress then" and I said "yeah you might have heard my yell earlier" and Techna said "that was you I wouldn't have imagined that was you since it was higher pitched than most guys." We all got on what I assumed was either a bus or a student shuttle or something and on the ride over the person who spoke like a 50's rapper finally introduced themselves as musa.

"So Varanda you've never left your kingdom before" musa asked and Bloom responded with "no never" and Musa said "then be prepared to be blown away." As we were getting off the bus of shuttle either way the others had Bloom cover their eyes since on the way I had told them of some of my adventures and they figured that the city wouldn't be as awesome from what I had already done.

As we had walked a few steps Bloom said "so can I open my eyes now" and Techna said "yeah go ahead and take a look" and Bloom looked around for a few seconds and Musa said "what do you think" and Bloom said "to be honest I'm a little disappointed. This is the capital of the magical realms most enchanted city in the universe" and Musa said "well what did you expect."

Bloom said "I don't know dragons, unicorns, rainbows, giants, flying brooms" and Stella said "that's all Fairy tale stuff this is the real world what's cool is that everyone here knows magic and unlike us can use it for anything they want." Bloom had to avoid being hit by a car and it was just barely and the guy driving it just shot a sparkler show and a parking spot appeared from nowhere and Bloom said "okay that's pretty cool I guess."

Stella then added on "yeah and so much better than valet" and Flora said "time for pizza" and Musa said "yeah chow time my stomachs growling" and Stella said "yeah mine too." As we were walking past a shop I thought I noticed one of the trolls or whatever it was that we fought the day and night before we came here but I shrugged it off because that was so unlikely at this point however the universe just loved proving me wrong."

Later as we were eating pizza at a table outside of the restaurant Bloom started messing with her phone and Stella said "what's wrong" and Bloom said "my cell phone isn't working for some reason I mean it's not even getting a signal or anything." Techna said "let me see it" and Bloom placed it in her hands and she said "I just love taking these things apart" and then she started laughing.

Musa said "what's so funny Techna" and she said "this cell phone is ancient technology it belongs in a museum" and Bloom said "but it's the latest model." Stella then leaned over to her and I heard her whisper "uh yeah on earth" and then Musa said "you need an interrealm phone to call veliso" and techna said "yeah there's one two blocks down the road use my card" and I assumed that she went to call her parents.

After about 20 minutes of her not coming back we started looking for her and we eventually came across her being assaulted by the typical fairy tale looking witches and one of them said "Fairies can't last long on ice so you better start talking tell us where Princess Stella is." Stella said "I'm right here let her go now."

The witch said "as if knut(I don't know how to spell the troll's name) time for you to step up and crush those losers" and the troll got an enraged look on his face and started charging toward us. The other flew into the air and transformed into their fighting outfits and I activated the Ultimatrix and transformed into Swampfire since the witch said something about ice.

As they landed, I said "you four take the troll I'll handle those three-magic wannabee's" and they nodded" and I started running toward the witches. One of them tried to stop me with what looked to be sonic waves but I quickly rooted myself to the ground which made the sonic waves ineffective. Another one tried shooting me with a tornado which I kept rooted to the ground and then the final one tried using ice on me which I melted the instant it touched me.

I said "seriously that's the best you got I could turn into three different beings that can do what you three can do and a lot better than you can as well." The ice using who I assumed was the boss said "if that's the case then why don't you show us" and I said "with pleasure" and I transformed into Big Chill and before she could interfere in the fight with any of the others I shot ice breath at her which froze her in a few inches thick block of ice.

I then turned around to see the tornado making shooting another spell at me and transformed into Terraspin and created a counter tornado and made mine stronger so it swept her up and slammed her against a building. I then said "now only one person left" and I transformed into Echo Echo and as she shot sonic waves at me, I ducked under them and then shot them back at her in kind."

I transformed into Heatblast and said "amatures" and I walked over to Bloom and thawed her out which she uttered a quick thanks. I then looked over at the other four and they managed to beat the troll since it was laying unconscious at their feet. I said "nice job there" and the others were looking at me with surprised looks and I transformed back and said "what do I have something on my face."

Techna then spoke up and said "are you aware that you just defeated seniors from the witches cloud school" and I said "really I thought they were first years at a magic school like us. I mean they were such pushovers I didn't even have to try hard at all" and Stella then threw her arm around my shoulders and said "guess you're the most powerful of all of us."

We then headed back to the school and after quick lecture on how late it was and Bloom admitting who she was we went back to the room while I just slept on the couch.

**Yet another chapter done now I know that in the episode they didn't actually defeat the witches they just ran away from them but I decided to have Ben defeat them. The reason for that will be revealed later but even I don't know quite where that will go but it will go somewhere. I'd like to thank everyone whose been invested in this story for sticking with it while I resolved my computer issues.**

**Now unless my computer messes up again I'm going to be uploading a chapter of this story once every month so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. save the first dance

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter for all of you. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of winx club titled save the first dance. I don't think much will change in this episode but it's been quite a few years since I saw winx club so honestly what do I know.**

**Also, it was pointed out that instead of sonic waves that one of the witches used dark waves so yeah that's how into Ben 10 I am since I mixed those up for sonic waves. Anyway, I don't think there's anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/Spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

We were all sitting in a classroom waiting for the teacher to come in and Bloom said "I can't believe that this is my first magic class of the year." I said "what's this class suppose to be anyway" and Stella said "I believe it's metamorphous first" and I said "well this is one that I'll get an easy A or whatever passes for a passing grade then."

Bloom said "oh yeah because of your watch right" and I said "yep" and Techna then spoke up and said "would you be willing to allow me to study your watch and maybe replicate it." I said "sorry but no I've had someone coming after me for at least 8 years trying to get this to replicate it and have an army of Omnitrix users."

Techna said "would you at least be willing to let me study it" and I said "just so long as you don't make any duplicates that could fall into the wrong hands." The teacher who looked a little like a goblin or something walked in and after taking roll call like most schools he started into a spiel "it's the first class of the year a year with great potential and unlimited possibilities.

And that's what metamorphous is all about metamorphous is the art of changing how you appear and once you master it you can transform into anything from a rock to a rock star." Stella started giggling and the teacher said "let me give you a little preview I'm an average elf right" and then he made himself look like Griselda.

He said "look at me now don't worry I'm not really the queen of detention" and after a little bit of laughter from everyone he/she said "the beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you." He then tilted the glasses up and almost instantly turned back to how he looked before and jumped onto a desk and said "we'll start with one of the simplest exercises" and he sent sparkles out of his hand and mirrors appeared in front of us.

He then said "changing your hair color you all should be able to easily breeze through this one" and I grabbed the mirror and thought _"oh man I don't have magic power for this"_ and almost in response to my worry my hair changed from brown to blonde. Through my awe the teacher said "looks like we've got someone who's a prodgety at this" and I said "oh no it's nothing like that I'm just use to changing my appearance."

The teacher looked intrigued by this and said "could you maybe give the class a demonstration" and I said "sure" and then I whispered to him "I can use my technology right" and he said "so long as you don't start a fight here with it the headmistress told me all about your abilities." I then stood up in front of the class and activated the Omnitrix and selected one of my smaller form and after the bright emerald flash I had turned into Fourarms.

I said "really Omnitrix Fourarms isn't the smallest guy around" and the teacher said "I assume this is not the form you wanted to take." I said "yeah I was planning on going for a smaller form" and he said "well with Metamorphous instead of having to randomly deal with whatever being that your watch gives you you'll have more control over what you turn into."

"honestly I can make do with any form really unless it's a chase and it turns me into something like clockwork" I said. The teacher said "Clockwork" as if it were a foreign word and I said "one of my transformation's names." He said "all of your forms have names" and I said "well the ones that I can access and that I've given names to."

(after the classes of the day)

We were all in the main room of the dorm that we were all sharing with me chilling in the hammock that I'd made using spidermonkey's silk. As she was chatting with the others Bloom said "I was the only one who couldn't do it" and Stella said "you'll get it you know what they say practice makes perfect." I said "that's true I wouldn't have been able to make these hammocks without any practice just be careful if you use one of them parts of them may still be a little sticky."

Bloom then said "you're right it'll be just like when I had to learn how to highdive back in grandena( I think that's what was said) and Stella said "and before you know it you'll grow Fairy wings." Bloom said "I hope so" and Stella said "I know so in fact let's give it one more shot let's try this think of the best hair day you've ever had.

Remember how that felt and use that to change your hair color" and her hair started flowing gently like the wind before sticking up right out front and she said "this is what I end up with" and Stella said "I'm just trying to help okay man you're a bigger project than I thought." From what I was able to gather they were up until about midnight trying to figure out how to get Bloom able to change her hair color.

(that evening)

We were sitting in the cafeteria in the group that we had formed and I had assumed that Bloom and Stella had failed in their attempts since Stella said "you just got to take it day by day." Techna said "well the learning curve the first semester at a new school is quite steep you know" and then the voice of the headmistress said "young ladies I have a very exciting announcement to make.

We'll be kicking off the school year with a formal dance our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the boys from the red fountain school for heroics and bravery. We hope you'll be friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home" and Griselda clapped her hands together and said "but not too friendly there will be chaperons there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden."

The headmistress added on "but dancing is encouraged the boys will be bringing surprise gifts for all I remember my first dance at Alfea I met my husband there. Anyway it'll be an evening of enchantment" and I said "knowing how our lives are in just the first 24 hours that we've known each other I have a feeling that something will go wrong" and Bloom said "what do you talking about nothing can go wrong at a dance." I then said "in my line of work I've learned to never say that or and of the similar phrases so now something is most defiantly going to happen at the dance."

(the next afternoon)

A party is only as good as what you wear to it and this will be an excellent party behold an i-winx erachy( there are no subtitles so I have no idea how to spell it) I maxed out the credit card that daddy gave me but I didn't have a choice. It was calling out to me" and Musa said "it's so defiantly fresh and so you" and Stella said "yeah but my ring doesn't go with it."

Flora then said "I wish we could use magic to create outfits ya know" and Techna said "I know what you mean it took me forever to find this thing" I'm guessing referring to her dress. Musa said "where did ya get it Mars" and she said "I've researched it thoroughly this is the latest in fabric technology" and Stella said "at least it won't wrinkle."

Bloom than said "I'm worried Brandon will be there and this is all I have to wear" I'm guessing referring to her outfit. Stella than said "don't worry no friend of mine will feel appear shame there's a simple solution to any fashion dilemma shopping." I then thought to myself "I feel sorry for whoever gets stuck going shopping with Stella in the future with how passionately she said the single word.

While they went shopping, I went back to preparing for the evening considering I was going to be the security for the whole event(I'm doing this mainly because I don't want to cover the shopping trip because I know nothing about the outfits they choose). I was standing by the main entrance of the school when I heard Bloom wondering where there was a pair of sicssors.

She went down one of the halls and after a moment she came back from the halls and spotted me and it seemed like she was in a hurry. I said "what's going on that's got you in such a hurry" and she said "I saw those witches you faced before" and I said "okay what are they doing here" and she said "I have no idea but there's like this tunnel that they got in from."

I said "okay I'll handle them you get ready for this dance" and she said "you sure you got this" and I said "it's no problem" and I pressed myself against the wall so I could hear what the witches plans were while Bloom went to get the dress I'm assuming she bought on. I started listening in on what the witches were saying one of them said "ah here they are the red fountain gifts" and another said "I don't even know why the boys want to hang out with these losers."

I then made my presence known and said "well if it isn't Elsa and wonder twins" and they just looked at me blankly and said "never mind anyway what are you three doing here." The one who I assumed was leaded 'Elsa' said "it's none of your business so why don't you just run along." I said "sorry but I'm not into the whole letting bad guys do whatever they want" and 'Elsa' said "I'll handle them you two transform those eggs."

I then activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Bullfrag and I said "I guess this will do" and I saw that 'Elsa' was sending ice attacks my way but I just jumped over them. I started taunting her by jumping over each and every one of her attacks before an idea came to my mind. I kept up the jumping until I landed in front of her friends and in her desperation to hit me with her blasts she actually managed to hit them since I jumped over the attack again.

I said "guess that just leaves you" and I transformed again into Chamalien and slithered to the left to avoid another attack. She said "just stand still will ya" and I said "yeah I don't think so" and she shot another ice blast and I said "you seem to have some cool tricks want to see mine" and before she could respond I used my ability to camouflage myself with my backdrops.

I before that I said "now you see me" and after "and now you don't" and I walked up behind her which was a little difficult as she was swiveling around due to not being able to see me. I then kicked her in the back and she stumbled forward as I reappeared and said "pretty cool trick huh." She said "alright you win" and I saw that she was looking to the side but I let my guard down which let her friend with the soundwaves knock me down.

As I timed out I was close to unconsciousness when I heard one of them say "the cursed eggs are done" and 'Elsa' said "okay our job's done let's get out of here" and then unconsciousness overtook me.

(one hour later)

I regained consciousness and I said "man that's something I need to look out for the in future" and I then remembered the chest with what they now called cursed eggs. I then saw two of the guys come and get the chest and I said "hold on there's something wrong with those eggs" and they opened the chest and said "how did you know" and I said "I fought a few witches that showed up here and they cast some spell or something on the eggs.

One of the them said "aw man the gifts we brought are ruined" and I said "maybe not" and when the looked at me with questioning looks, I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Clockwork. I said "I don't know if this will work when magic is involved but let's try it" and I started rewinding time around the eggs and to my surprise it worked and they turned back to how the looked.

I transformed back and they grabbed one and said "how did you do that" and I said "it was simple really I just reversed time around the eggs to before they were cursed." The other one who remained somewhat silent before said "well we owe you one" and the took the chest before leaving. As I went back to the main room since I was sure the whole problem was solved since I had pretty much saved the eggs and the party.

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode titled the voice of nature. I know I cut this chapter a little bit short but I'm honestly started to get a little burnt out on my writing however that doesn't mean I'm not going to be keeping my promise. I'm still going to be uploading two chapters a day for the rest of this week however after this week I'm taking a little bit of a break for the health of my mind.**

**I don't know how long I'll be on hiatus but I'm definatly going on one after this week until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. the voice of nature

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode if winx club titled the voice of nature. I don't remember anything about this episode but going off the name of the episode I'd say it's something to do with the plant fairy.**

**If you haven't noticed yet this story will mainly be Ben's point of view which I don't think I'll change much except when the story absolutely calls for it. Anyway, I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

We were having a class outside which I was kind of but not really surprised about and the teacher said "Welcome class to black mud swamp" and to be honest I was wondering how it got that name since the mud around here was the normal brown color. The teacher sneezed and said "as you can sneeze, I mean as you can see, I'm slightly allergic to the sap from the igolvorb (I know I butchered the name) vine.

Now this is your first field exercise for the magic or nature" and I instantly thought to myself "I don't have magic but I'm tagging along." One of the people around me said "I'm in the wrong class I'm from an urban realm" and she seemed like one of the people that was obnoxious. The teacher said "a well-rounded education is what alfea is all about" and I then added on "not to mention better to know it and not need it then to need it and not know it."

She then said "but a kickbug bit me" and the teacher said "well the quicker we bit on with, I mean get on with the extrabite" but I stopped listening to the rambling. Bloom then said "for a nature professor he's pretty squeamish isn't he" and Stella said "I believe there's a word for that" and I said "yeah irony and the professor is a he I thought he was a she."

Bloom said "well I guess with the long hair along with the somewhat petite bone structure it's easy to make that mistake." The professor said "now this field exercise is designed to test your natural ability to listen to the always present voice of nature. Each group must find their way through black mud swamp to the crystal clearing and here's the catch you may not use any magic allowed.

Only the voice of nature will be your guide and remember it's not enough to hear the voice you must listen to it as well" and as someone was about to ask him a question he disappeared in a shower of sparks. I said "okay seriously who names these locations black mud swamp, crystal clearing, what's next deadly desert" and it looked like Stella was about to respond and I said "forget I asked."

As others were just standing around talking Flora said "well it's no use to stand around here and gab let's get moving" and we went into a very thick mud lake. As the others were making disgusted sounds I said "it's not that bad" however, Stella then started freaking out and said "somethings crawling on my leg" and I was about to activate the Omnitrix when it was revealed to be nothing.

Musa said "what happened to oh mud does such wonders for my complexion" and Bloom and Flora started laughing at that and I even had a chuckle or two escape. Techna said "you know these bubbles could indicate that we're standing on the back of a subterranean sludge slug they are not friendly but don't worry about it a standby spell should do the trick."

Bloom said "Techna don't remember we're not allowed to use magic we have to listen to nature" and I said "then I suggest we move off of this slug before it becomes violent with us." Stella then took a sniff of the air and said "it smells like old socks" and then when the rest of us took a sniff Musa said "it must be gas let's bounce" and I said "while I wouldn't use that terminology, I agree with getting out of here."

As we were running through the swamp sludge Stella said "take cover" and we all hid behind a fallen branch of a tree. As we were all crouching behind the fallen branch Stella said "what is it" and Bloom said "let's find out" and threw a piece that had broken off of the fallen branch at a large bubble. As the piece of wood hit the bubble it exploded and out of it came some kind of blue mist and Flora said "that's medusa gas it would have turned us to stone."

I said "ah so fairy's have the legend of medusa as well" and Stella said "well actually legend says that Medusa was a student of the witches" and I said "of course it does." Techna said "I guess my information wasn't correct" in a disappointed voice and I said "It's cool no one is correct 100 percent of the time" and Bloom said "yeah we'll just have to be more careful."

Flora then pointed out that one of the tree's turned to stone and Stella said "turned to stone talk about statuesque" and everyone burst out laughing even thought it wasn't that funny. After about an hour of walking through the swamp a ship flew over us and crashed pretty close to us" and I said "wow it's amazing I never thought I'd see a technological ship in a magical land like this."

Musa said "well I guess that's fair" and Bloom said "hold on isn't that a red fountain craft" and I said "it kind of looks like one although I couldn't really tell." Stella said "come on let's see if the guys inside need our help" and I said "from what I saw it looks like they were shot down so I'd say either they're completely okay or they're injured."

We ran to the ship which wasn't hard to find since there was still a smoke trail and when we got there three of the students from the red fountain academy or whatever were standing outside. Flora said "we saw your ship crash" and one of them said "it wasn't a crash it was more of an emergency landing" and I said "that's basically the same thing with only one difference there's no second ship to crash into so I'm guessing you guys were shot out of the sky."

I noticed Musa was smiling at one of them and Bloom said "what happened the pilot's hand get out of control" and one of them said "actually we were transporting" but then cut himself off. He then looked back at the hole in the ship and said "transporting a very important package to a location" and then another one of them said "the troll got away."

The guy who was being secretive called out the guys name in aggravation and Stella said "you let a troll escape" the guy said "we didn't let anything escape we just had an accident the ship malfunctioned." I said "accident my ass it looks like this was intentional" and the guy who looked like of like a nerd said "mechanical failure" and I said "you know I could easily find out if you're lying right."

The guy who Musa was looking at said "but we have him in adil shackles so it's fine" and another one said "exactly they slow you down like a tranquilizer so he won't get very far." I then picked up what looked like discarded handcuffs that were in the swamp water and I said "really then what are these" and the girls seemed shocked.

I said "is this that blue troll" and one of them said "yeah" and I said "okay I've beaten him before so it should be even easier with all of us here this time." One of the guys turned to the girls and said "so what are you guys doing out here anyway" and Bloom said "a field exercise for nature class." The guy with purple hair said "well then get back to your exercise girls and leave this to the specialists."

Stella then said "oh yeah when are the specialists going to get here then" and I said "oh burn dude" and he then looked directly at Stella after shooting me a glare "now listen here you privileged little princess" however he was stopped by one of the other guys. The one who stopped him from saying what he was going to said "what Rithen (I think that's the name I probably misspelled it) wants to say is you should leave the troll to us and get back to your school assignment."

Rithen said "I can tell her to buzz off on my own" and Techna then brought up a good point "but what if the troll runs into the other girls in our class." Rithen said "just stay out of our way and leave it to us come on guys" and when the others held back, I said "some friend you got there." One of them said "more like he was appointed leader he's not a friend" and they went back to their ship.

Bloom said "maybe we should go with them" and Stella said "really after the crummy tude he just gave us" and Flora said "maybe Rithen is right maybe we should get back to our assignment" in a slow voice. Stella said "Flora's right if he wants to get eaten then bon appetite." I said "despite Rithen being an asshole I think we should at least go after the troll on our own" and we started heading off in a direction.

After about 20 minutes of walking in the swamp Musa said "if I ever say hey let's hang out in a swamp remind me that I hate swamps" and I said "duly noted." Bloom said "hold on the troll's footprints notice anything" and Stella said "yeah I noticed something they're like a size 30." I then knelt down next to them and said "they don't sink into the muck as much the further the troll goes."

Stella said "poor thing he must have the hardest time shopping for shoes" and I said "first off let's not talk about shoes and second I don't think trolls wear shoes." Musa who knelt down by the footprint said "they totally disappear up ahead he like found a way to level walk so he could shake up our follow" and I said "I was thinking the same thing well kind of."

I walked forward a little bit following the footprints and Flora said "the troll must have cast a spell" and Techna said "but trolls can't do that." I said "that makes me think there's someone else in here" and Techna said "yeah someone who could be watching us." Flora said "but how are we going to find them without the footprints" and Musa made a joke "maybe we could call out here trolly trolly trolly."

I said "unless you want to literally get curb stomped by the troll, I wouldn't suggest that" and Bloom said "maybe the voice of nature can give us a hint." Flora said "that's right the voice of nature" and Techna seemed skeptical about it and said "what do you mean voice I can't hear a thing." The others must have heard something and Techna must have been unable to hear it because she said "so did mother earth give you any advice."

Bloom pointed into the trees and said "he went that way through the thicket" and Stella said "you mean that way" her voice filled with fear. Bloom said "I know it looks all creepy over there but something's telling me that's the right way" and Flora said "yeah I'm feeling it too I'm getting a strong vibe" and we headed off into the thicket."

Flora was the one leading since she was the one who had the deepest connection to nature and she whispered back at us "be very quiet I recognize these plants quietus carnivores they don't like noise." Stella said "let's see about that" and she whistled loudly and two voices grabbed her and hoisted her up by her ankles which sent her on a screaming fit.

Flora must have used her connection to nature because as the vines were angry a moment ago they quickly went away and the two holding Stella were the last ones to disappear. She fell into the mud and must have got some in her mouth because she shot a bit of spit out which was colored the same as the mud.

As Stella was getting up Flora said "what did I tell you no sudden noise" and we heard a voice calling out for help in the distance. As we followed the voice which was kind of high pitched so I figured it was coming from some of the other classmates but when we went around the corner it was the four guys from the red fountain school.

One of the guys as we were walking around a tree said "man it's going to be so embarrassing if someone finds us like this" and Stella who I figured out by now had a hard time with keeping her mouth shut and holding back snarky remarks said "hey need a hand." The purple haired douche bag said "no stay away these vines belong to incredibly dangerous bloodthirsty man-eating monster plants" and they squeezed him and he grunted in pain.

Musa said "they only eat loud mouths so quiet down would you" and Flora spoke directly to some of the vines some words of comfort and after a moment they released the guys. As we were walking away from the plants with me in the lead and everyone following slightly behind the blond guy caught up with Bloom and said "it's nice to see you again Bloom" and Stella said "hello we don't need to whisper anymore we got away remember."

I said "okay are you guys going to be coming with us now especially with what just happened to you" and while three of them agreed purple haired douche said "no way am I teaming up with a bunch of girls." One of the other guys said "you're on our own then buddy" and he just scoffed and followed at a slight distance.

After hopping across a lake on these moving stone things and having one incident where the douche bag was almost sucked into a watery vortex and all of us needing to help to get him out. Stella said "well I bet you're glad you teamed up with a bunch of girls now huh Rithen" and he said "whatever I would have gotten out of there."

He then stood up and said "come on get up and let's go already" and after walking for about 20 minutes there was another scream. As we parted some of the bushes, we saw the troll and three of the other students who had their backs against a wall. One of the guys who wasn't sexist apparently said "I've got a plan phase one the girls will distract the troll."

Stella said "I hope phase two isn't the troll eats the girls" and the guy said "of course not phase two Brandon and Timmy will pin him down and then me and Rithen will slip in and put the shackles on him." I said "how about we have it so no one is in any danger in this case" and I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Diamondhead and I said "when I give the signal you guys come in and shackle old ugly.

Rithen said "what's the signal" and I said "I'll call out now" and then I charged in with my arms and hands turned into blades and attacked the troll from behind. As it turned it's attention to me I looked at the girls he was terrifying and said "get out of here now" and they did so without a second thought and I said "okay ugly round two" and he charged at me which I just barely dodged.

I then shot shards at his back and I transformed into Fourarms and before he could respond I charged forward and slammed the shards into his back further. As he screamed out of in pain I pinned him to the ground and said "now" and Rithen and the other guys who I didn't know the name of came out and slapped the shackles on him.

Following through on my suspicion I transformed into Wildmutt and started sniffing the air and after a moment Bloom asked "what are you doing." I responded to her in my native language before realizing that she wouldn't be able to understand what I was saying. I then transformed into Ultimate Wildmutt and then repeated myself "I had a feeling that there was someone else who isn't from our class in this swamp and I was right.

So while you 5 finish the assignment I'll go after the three that are in the swamp" and Bloom said "do I even have to guess who it is" and I said "well if you do you have three guesses" and she said "I know who it is and considering you managed to fend them off during the dance I know you can fend them off now."

I then started heading in the direction I was getting the scent from and once I was only a few meters away I transformed back to human form. I heard one of the witches say "Stormy don't flip out that empty headed brute will be here any minute now" and another said "yeah Stormy chill" and the first one who spoke said "our lovely fume to doom perfume should draw him here" and the second one said "yeah its allure is irresistible."

I then spoke up and said "well it defiantly makes you easier to pick out from the other people in the swamp" and I stepped forward. The one with the ice powers said "why must you always get in our way" and I said "it's a talent" and I activated the Omnitrix holo-ring. I then held my watch out to her and said "I'm so confident that I can defeat all three of you with only one transformation that I'll even let you pick what I turn into."

She then said "what are you talking about" and I said "this watch allows me to transform into over 50 different forms all with their own unique abilities. I'm giving you control over what I turn into to kick your butt" and she stepped forward with a slight hesitation and said "how do I work this wheel" and I said "you slide your finger left for it to turn left and right to turn right.

In fact so I can't guide you to a good transformation I'll even close my eyes" and after a few minutes of which I only heard the Omnitrix beeping I heard her say "I'll pick this one." I then opened my eyes and saw that she had picked Jetray and I slammed down on the Omnitrix and said "well I have some good news and some bad news for you.

The good news this isn't one of my heavy hitters but the bad news I've had a lot of practice with this one" and I flew up and almost instantly shot Neuroshock blasts at the wonder twins. I then flew down to the ground and said "it's best if you give up but if you don't want to go ahead and hit me with your best shot" and she shot one of her ice blasts at me.

I said "nice try Elsa but not good enough" and I shot her with the same strength of Neuroshock blast I hit the wonder twins with but she had somewhat better reflexes then the other two because she put a ice wall up in front of her. As the blast destroyed it she said "you'll have to do better than that" and I smirked and said "well I have been wanting to try new move I've been practicing with against someone."

I then started flying around her at super speed and after a minute of her ice attacks not even hitting me I then started powering up my Neuroshock blasts and I shot them while I was zooming around her the whole time for a solid 10 seconds. To my immense shock she was still standing and the wonder twins got up as well she said "we're leaving."

They all then cast some spell to allow them to teleport away and I said "well I guess as long as they keep coming here I'll stop them every time." I then flew back to where the rest of the class were and saw that Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna, and Musa all got a ride back to where the class was with the red fountain and I landed in some of the trees and transformed back and joined up with them and our group ended up with the highest score somehow.

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode titled date with disaster. I know I haven added Rook in at all since the second chapter but I will be adding him in on the next chapter. Also I know that there was never an actual confrontation with the witches but I figured there had to be some fight in this chapter since in every Ben 10 episode no matter how big of an impact it has there's always a fight.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	5. date with disaster

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far i'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of winx club titled date with disaster. I don't know how much will change but there will be some change in this chapter from the original anyway I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

We were all skinning potatoes for some recipe or something Bloom found in one of the magical worlds magazines and after working for about 3 hours Flora said "that's 500 potatoes down" and Techna added on "now only 500 left to go." I said "I got something that can help with this" and I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into XLR8.

I said "just leave the rest to me" and I started skinning the potatoes at rapid speeds and Bloom said "you know I'll feel like a dork if this doesn't work." Musa said "well where did you find the formula" and Bloom said "it was in vanity fairy's new self-improvement guide so I mean it should work. A thousand potatoes, a bushel of Blikweed, and a magic backflip and you're making good decisions all throughout the next day good judgment is a guarantee ."

I said "not to bring down your hopes for this formula thing but in my experience things like this almost never work. It's more like those confidence boosters that you read about all the time that make it seem like it gives you more confidence but really it has no special properties." Just then the door to the kitchen we were in burst open and the main cook for the school appeared in the doorway.

He said "I thought I heard itty bitty voices what are you girls doing in my kitchen" and Bloom said "working on an experiment for potion class." Techna followed up on that lie and said "the potion lab was signed out" and Musa said "relax Mystro have a sponge (that's all I could get from listening to that line for like 10 minutes flat) and she handed him one of the skinned potatoes.

He said "my spirited potatoes my babies and what is this about" referring to 4 frying pans on burners and Bloom said "that's dinner we got hungry." He said "that is now how you cook" and Musa said "hey how hard can it be to make an omelet." Mystro said "you have to show love to your food, you cannot neglect it, you must put passion into your cooking" and while he was saying that they were all flipping it up in the air with the pan and catching it.

Bloom however put a little too much 'passion' into it since hers ended up on the ceiling fan and Mystro said "not that much passion." After a small laugh Bloom said "I guess I'll get a ladder" and Flora said "I got it" and instead of getting a ladder which was the responsible thing to do in this regard she just turned the ceiling fan up to it's highest setting which was faster than I'd ever seen a ceiling fan go before.

Musa then started belting out some tunes that she must have made up since I'd never heard them together before and Mystro who was getting annoyed yelled and sung like an opera singer at the same time **"knock it off."** Flora was trying to turn it down and finally managed to when Mystro was saying "I can see you need instruction in singing as well as cooking.

In the kitchen opera is the music of choice rap is for leftovers" however that was all he managed to get out as the unfinished omelet flew off the ceiling fan and splattered all over his face. As he wiped it off he said "normally I would find this funny but as I'm the one with egg on my face I do not laugh. Now wrap this project up you might want to be out of here by the time the head mistress gets here" and he then walked off.

Flora opened up what I assumed was this magical worlds version of a microwave and said "I think the Blikweed's almost done." Stella then came in and said "so what's the sitch in the kitch girls and Ben" and Techna said "the term fashionably late can only be applied to social engagements you know." Stella said "yeah I know I said I'd help but you'll just have to let me play a good excuse card today" and Bloom said "yeah what's the excuse this time."

Stella said "I just received a last-minute invitation" and Musa said "another shoe of the month club" and Stella with excitement in her voice said "prince sky just invited me to meet him at some place called the black lagoon café tonight." Flora said "cool" and Musa said "yeah a handwritten note you go Stella" and whooped and Stella replied "yeah I've been trying to figure out what to wear but I'm in desperate need of second opinions."

As we all headed back to the shared dorm Stella pushed apart her row of clothes in her closet to reveal yet another row of clothes and Bloom said in surprise "you've got a whole other row back there." Techna said "doesn't this guy lose points because of the short notice" and Stella said "yeah but he get's bonus points for the formal invitation so-" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Flora then noticed something that she must have liked and said "oh do you think I could borrow this sometime I don't own much black" but Stella cut her off "uh yeah hello focus Flora we're here to help me." Techna said "I'm guessing there's an excellent story behind this pattern" to which she was holding up a normal sized dress with blue dots all over it and ruffles at the collar and sleeves that looked like it would have fit in well back in the Shakespearean era.

Techna said "where in the 7 realms did you get that" and Stella said "I designed it" and Techna said "oh then it's very um" and Stella said "it's very what." Bloom must have been trying to save Techna from saying it looked way out of place and held up a short sky blue dress and said "what about this one." Stella said "that's perfect Bloom" and Bloom said "so will Brandon be there" and Stella said "no Sky gave his servants the night off."

Bloom seemed offended at that and said "Brandon is not prince Sky's servant the correct term is first royal squire" and Stella who seemed to not have heard that said "talk to me about these heels too intense." Techna said "no but they're not very practical" and Stella said "Musa be a dear and bring me that green chest" and jokingly Musa said "of course your highness" and Musa was struggling carrying it over to her.

She said "what's in there" and Stella lightly kicked it open and said "oh just a few accessories" when it was filled to the brim. She started debating internally whether or not to wear the ring of Steloria as she called it before deciding to not do so and said "Bloom would mind keeping an eye on it for me." Bloom seemed surprised and said "you're not going to wear it" and Stella said "no when I do wear it I tend to cast love spells before I even know the guy.

Beside I have a feeling I won't need any magic at all tonight" and Techna said "I don't get it why do you let yourself get so charged up about seeing some guy." Just then there was smoke coming into the room and Musa said "does anyone else smell that" and I took a whiff of the air and said "yeah it smells like my grandpa's snail stew after it's been left out overnight."

The others with the exception of Stella then remembered that they had the Blikweed in the microwave and took at a sprint. I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Fasttrack and started going toward the kitchen at a full-blown sprint as well. I stopped for a millisecond to grab a fire extinguisher in case I needed it and then got to the kitchen and opened the magical microwave.

As the other caught up with me after I changed back and sprayed the inside of the microwave with the fire extinguisher and Bloom said "I guess the Blikweed is well done." Just then a voice that I recognized said "well and done are two words rarely used to describe anything when you 5 are involved I can't wait to hear the explanation for this one."

Musa said "how's it going Mrs. G" and she cast a spell that made all the smoke in the room disappear as well as apparently clean the whole kitchen. She then said "now Mystro has told me that you've been purloined enough potatoes to feed an entire" but was cut off by Flora who came running in with another fire extinguisher and she tripped which caused the extinguisher to go off.

Mrs. G got a face full of the foam from the fire extinguisher that Flora grabbed and the others started giggling and Mrs. G said "since you 5 seem to be having such a good time you can spend the rest of the night here" before heading toward the exit and adding on "cooking dinner for the entire school." After finishing with the potion since the others decided to still work on it since I realized that dinner time was over, I went back to the dorm and just fell asleep on the couch.

(the next morning)

I was waking up with the sound of what sounded like glass items breaking and on reflex I activated the Omnitrix while holding off on transforming since there could be an intruder in the dorm room. However, when I heard some muffled shouting coming from Stella's room, I figured that the date that she had been on had ended badly so I deactivated the Omnitrix and knocked on her door.

When at first there was no answer I said "Stella come on I know you're in there" and after a moment and one more crash the door opened. She appeared in the doorway without opening it all the way and her expression went from a pout to a smile and she said "hi what's up." I said "I was going to ask you the same thing since I've heard at least 3 loud crashing sounds" and she said "oh nothing just doing some cleaning a little bit or organizing."

I said "then you have a very strange method of cleaning and organizing since most people I know don't create large banging sounds when they're doing so." Bloom and the others must have been woken up with the bangs since they were right behind me and Bloom said "what time did you get in last night" and Flora said "and we want to know everything about the date."

She said "I got in late and the date was fine" and she was about to close the door when Bloom said "you're not getting off that easy come on tell us" and she said "okay it was very romantic." She then tried to close the door again when Bloom started trying to pry more out of her "come on more did he walk you home did he kiss you goodnight."

Stella then snapped and said "oh come on don't you have your own lives how totally pathetic" and slammed the door closed. Musa whose voice hinted at quite a bit of anger said "I'll show her pathetic" and I placed a hand on her shoulder and said "just calm yourself I have a feeling that she doesn't want to talk about what happened and that's her choice so let's just leave her to do whatever it is she's doing in there."

(after transformation class)

After standing outside the room since I didn't have any particular skill in the magic they teach at this school the bell rang. Everyone with the exception of Stella came out of the classroom and started discussing her and after a moment Bloom said "I'm going to go talk to her." I said "how about this since I don't have any actual magical talent I go check on her while you head to your next class."

Bloom said "okay" and I said "If there's something wrong here I'll come find you" and they headed toward their next class while I went to the dorm area. As I entered the dorm we were in I saw that everything was trashed as if someone had been searching for something. I then opened up each door and saw that they were all in the same disarray and I then went over to Stella's door and opened it and saw that she didn't appear to be in there but the room looked the same as the other rooms.

Just as I walked deeper into the room the door closed behind me and Stella was standing behind it and she said "well welcome to the party Ben." I said "uh are you okay everyone's kind of worried about you" and she said "oh how sweet now I'm looking for something and I need your help" and her voice had a dark undertone which I was honestly surprised about.

As I was backing up she said "what's wrong" and I said "nothing just chillaxe for a second" and she picked up a chair and said "Ben I'm not in the mood" and then she threw the chair. I said "look if you date didn't go all that well then I'm sorry but don't take it out on me" and she said "I want to know where my magic ring is and you're going to tell me right now."

I said "hold on before I can even help you find it what's the name of your ring" and she said "the name of it doesn't matter." I said "oh really because whenever you've mentioned it before you've always used the full name so I'm thinking you're either under possession or an imposter." She then decided to drop the act and attacked me which I nimbly dodged and activated the Omnitrix and started searching for one of my transformations that could stop her while not hurting her.

I then found the perfect one and I slammed down on the faceplate of the Omnitrix and transformed into Grey matter and used his natural agility to get away from what I had been hiding behind. She was blasting what I had hidden behind most likely thinking I was still there while I snuck up behind her. I then jumped onto the wall and stuck to it and then jumped onto her shoulder and she stopped blasting and kept trying to reach for me.

However I managed to just stay out of her grasp and used a technique I had picked up while I was fighting Kyber the huntsman. I squeezed this nerve on her shoulder just hard enough and after a moment she fell unconscious and I landed on the ground and said "Hefestian neuro-grip, suitable to subduing any manner of prey."

I then transformed into Diamondhead and made a makeshift jail cell until she managed to snap out of whatever it was that she was under. However just as the others came in she regained consciousness and shot some sort of orb of magic at me which I just barely managed to block with a Taydenite shield. She then turned her whole body into some sort of mist/solid energy form and ran off toward the window which shattered as she came into contact with it.

I transformed back and said "okay anyone want to explain what that magic orb was" and Flora said "it was a raging witch ball" and I said "I'm assuming that it's more powerful than most of the things that have been thrown at me before." Musa said "let's just say that if you have any magic power in you which you've said that you don't but even the tiniest bit would grow and corrupt you until you're evil."

I said "well it didn't seem all that powerful considering it didn't even dent Diamondhead's shield" and Techna said "it's not designed for power just corruption." Flora said "why is she acting so weird" and I said "is it possible that during her date last night that she got hit with one" and Techna said "it's possible but normally people who are hit by one don't have the ability to conjure one."

I said "okay are there any other spells or whatever that could be used to make someone change sides or something" and Flora said "none that are taught here." I said "what about at any of the other schools around here" and Bloom said "I'm getting the feeling that Stella is in danger I'm just not sure what kind but we have to do something my feeling is from that potion of good judgment."

Musa who always seemed to be the bluntest of the girls said "I don't understand why we need to do anything if she wants to act like a stuck-up witch then that's her deal." I said "hold on say that again" and she said "that's her deal" and I said "no before that" and Musa said "I don't understand why we need to do anything."

I said "no in the middle" and she said "if she wants to act like a stuck-up witch" and I said "exactly what if the date was a setup to capture Stella and the ring of Steloria by the three witches we face almost on a weekly basis." Bloom said "well let's solve this mystery" and Techna said "how" and I walked over to where I saw a folded-up piece of paper and said "we go pay a visit to this prince sky."

(at the red fountain school)

We were talking to prince sky who didn't seem much like a prince and when Bloom brought up the note he said "what do you mean" Musa said "you mean you don't know what we're talking about." He said "not that I wouldn't ask her out but after that incident with the troll in swamp we haven't been able to leave campus so that makes dating a little difficult."

I said "so this isn't your invitation" and he said "let me see that" and grabbed it out of my hand and the asshole who was leading the mission with the troll said "he spends so much time on his royal throne that he never learned how to read." After a moment one of the teachers here I'm assuming ordered them to get back to work on what they were doing and they walked off after saying goodbye."

I said "so we're out of leads" and Bloom said "not quite let's head to the city" and I said "so why are we here now" and Bloom said "the invitation said to meet at the black lagoon café" and Techna said "my search engine couldn't find it." Bloom said "that's okay we'll use my search engine" and when the others looked shocked, I said "we'll split up and ask people about it."

(one hour later)

After an hour asking around, we met up where we had split up and it appeared that no one had ever heard of it. I said "okay let me try something" and as I was about to ask bloom if she still have Stella's ring on her a hippie looking person said "Are you cats looking for the black lagoon café wow that toad is the hippest hip you know what I'm saying."

I said "all I gathered from that is that you know at least what it is" and he said "it's totally underground but maybe you're not cool enough." I said "okay tell us where it is because I guarantee you that we're cooler than the people who normally frequent there." He said "I just have to make sure you know you guys are alright just shoot down that way, out of town, cross the river and you're there.

It's a little cottage by an orange oak tree" and as they were about to thank him for the information he suddenly disappeared. Techna said "that's weird" and Flora said "where did he go" and Techna said "I have no idea" and Bloom said "I think that's how hipsters are they leave without saying goodbye." As we arrived to this cottage Flora said "something's not right here" and she touched the tree and activated her magic.

She said "that's odd this tree doesn't have any life force it's dead and it's been that way for a really long time." Just as she said that the door of the cottage opened and a wind blew out of it and caused the scenery to change into a location right out of Edgar Allan Poe's mind. I said "okay if it's a trap which I'm willing to bet it is since there was an illusion spell it's best we go in prepared."

I then activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Waterhazard and turned to them and said "once we're in there keep sharp or you might fall to the same thing that happened to Stella." As we were walking around the main room in the building Stella or at least the imposter stepped forward and said "it's about time you showed up welcome" and the door slammed itself closed and a bar fell down and prevented it from being opened from the outside.

"now if you don't mind, I'm taking my ring back" and then her face got a twisted look on it and she said "and teach you little pixies a lesson." She then floated in the air and doing a backflip and shot what looked like lightning right at us which the other dodged but I took it head on due to the strong exoskull that Waterhazard possessed.

She said "how are you not harmed" and I said "I've got an almost unbreakable exoskull to demonstrate my point give me your best shot." She then powered up a more powerful lightning strike and flung it right at me which did nothing" and I said "so that was your best" and she said "yeah." I said "that's a shame" and I shot water at her from the ports on my hands at a strong pressure which knocked her against the wall.

She got up and looked like she was about to charge up a lightning strike again and I said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said "why not" and I said "Because since you're soaked you'll just end up electrocuting yourself." She then shot a beam at me which hit a little harder than the lightning but didn't do anything and she said "well you seem to be able to handle all my attacks but can they."

She then charged up another beam and looked like she was prepared to shoot it at the others and I said "don't even think about it" and I transformed into buzzshock and shocked the water. The electricity traveled through the water and knocked her unconscious and the others walked over and said "did you kill her."

I said "no but she'll be out for a few minutes at least" and I then turned into Diamondhead and said "put her against the wall." They did so and I said "let's try this again" and I walked toward her and instead of making a cage out of Taydenite this time I stuck her straight to the wall. As I did so the strangest thing happened, she got a pink glow around her and it seemed like it was another illusion since it was one of the witches that constantly attack us.

I lightly hit her cheek a couple time and she came to and I said "where is Stella" and she started trying to break out with magic blasts which I assumed wouldn't hurt her. I said "you might as well just stop that's almost indestructible diamond there holding you to the wall so you might as well just answer my questions.

She then shot two blasts forward which caused the girls to jump back and I said "that wasn't the smartest idea you've had. Why try to attack me while I'm holding all the cards here" and then another voice said "I wouldn't say you're holding all the cards if I were you" and then Elsa and her other minion appeared on either side of me.

I formed a Taydenite blade by making my arm thinner and sharper and said "what do you mean by that Elsa" and she said "well I've got something that might interest you." She then motioned for me to look up and there was Stella in the air on the inside of what looked like rings of smoke." I said "you better let her down now" and she said "unless you want me to drop her which will seriously injure her you'll release Darcy and transform back."

Not wanting Stella to be hurt I released the taydenite and transformed back and Elsa said "now I've wanted to do this for a long time" and she roundhouse kicked me right in the side. As I was recovering Elsa addressed Bloom "now Bloom give us the ring of Steloria otherwise that mortal coil up there will keep squeezing her tighter and tighter until she pops."

Bloom said "I'll never give the ring to you" and I looked at her and said "just give it to them" and she looked at me with a questioning look on her face and I winked at her to let her know it was code for the fake ring that we made. She said "fine then" and tossed them the fake ring and they picked it up and said "not to rid the world of you pixies."

I said "what about our deal" and Elsa said "yeah about that we lied" and I said "why am I not shocked and I looked back at the other 4 and said "you can take them right" and in response they got into their transformed clothes. I then transformed into Fourarms and charged at the three witches and just picked them up and threw them toward the girls.

I then looked up at Stella and said "do you trust me in this case" and she nodded since she was losing air due to be crushed fast. I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into feedback since he can absorb and redirect normal energy why couldn't he absorb magical energy. After absorbing it from the mortal coil thing I shot it right back at the witches which knocked them down and out.

I then transformed into Diamondhead again and shackled all three of them to the wall and transformed back. the three were fighting against their shackles and I said "don't worry I've made it that they'll disappear once we're far away from here" and Elsa said "it doesn't matter we still won we've got the ring of Steloria.

I said "actually no you don't you see before we tried tracking down the location I created an exact duplicate which doesn't work at all." As we were walking out after I punched the door open as Humungosaur I said "have fun you three" and Elsa said "I'll get you for this trickery Ben Tennyson mark my words" and I said "sure you will you'll never be able to stop me.

(later that night)

We were all just relaxing the main room of the dorm with the exception of Stella who went to her room to do a little cleaning from what Darcy did. After about 20 minutes of us relaxing she came out wearing the ring and said "uh Bloom are you sure that you gave the witches the fake ring" and she said "I'm pretty sure I left the real one here."

Stella said "well I think you must have made a mistake because after trying to use it to make it into it's staff form to make the cleaning easier it just disappeared out of existence." I then facepalmed and said "that's the same trait that everything created by my alien Copycat whenever it's used once it disappeared suddenly.

Bloom smacked herself on the forehead and said "I can't believe we gave the witches the real ring" and I said "it's fine we'll be able to get it back hopefully before they use it for whatever they're planning on using it for."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the winx club episode title secret guardian. One thing I noticed which doesn't make sense why is it that if Stella had on different clothes than her normal outfit for the "date" why did she have her normal outfit on when they found her in the end.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add to until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	6. secret guardian

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the winx club episode titled secret guardian. I don't know what will change but I guess we'll find out so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

We were scouring through books that the library had to find out just how much power we had accidently given the witches when we gave them the real ring of Steloria. I wasn't have much luck but bloom was having at least more luck since she said "here it is again" and Musa said "well share the 411 girl."

Bloom said "well here's what I know so far the ring is so powerful because it was created directly from starlight the purest source of magic in the universe. But what's really interesting is some say the ring is extra special because it's made out of the same light that created this legendary creature known as the great Dragon did you know about this Stella."

She said "well yeah I know all about the star light stuff but the other stuff makes me think I should have it reappraised." I said "I don't think this is the time to be making jokes since if the Great Dragon is as powerful as it sounds, we just gave the witches something that they could turn into a dangerous weapon just like anything that's powerful in the wrong hands.

Bloom said "yeah I mean that could be why the witches wanted your ring it could have a hidden power" and Stella said "yeah." Flora said "in that case we better go get it back" and Stella said "we have to get it back anyway I'm like so useless without it." Musa said "true that in magical defense class she got beat by a keek bug" and Bloom said "when I looked up the Great Dragon all I found was a restricted book and it would only show me one 4 line paragraph.

It said though there's no proof of this and only a myth the Great Dragon is suppose to have created the entire magical dimension." She then started pacing and said "I've got to find out more about this great Dragon maybe there's a way to convince this restricted book to let me read more than a paragraph." Just then a voice appeared behind her which was to the left of the rest of us and it was the headmistress here and she said "you were in the restricted vault."

Bloom automatically said "no" but then slumped in defeat and said "yes" and the headmistress said "in my office" and we continued looking for more information.

Bloom's P.O.V

After we both sat down in the headmistress's office I said "I'm sorry miss. Feraganda" and she said "let me tell you about the Great Dragon Bloom. The book showed me two chapters once it described the beginning of the magical universe first there was a great solar explosion. From that fiery starlight a mystical dragon was born the Great Dragon then used her fiery breath to create all the fairy worlds and spread life and magic all throughout the universe.

At the end of her journey the dragon landed on a world that would become sparks the center of the magical universe and made it her home and eventually became part of the very planet herself." I said "that's an incredible story where is sparks is it real" and the headmistress said "it was but sadly sparks doesn't exist anymore.

It's said that a coven of evil witches went there seeking the Great Dragon's power but when they failed to get it they destroyed the entire planet." I said "oh no" and the headmistress said "I must ask how did you get into the forbidden vault" and I said "I don't know I was just in the library and the vault just appeared and let me inside."

The headmistress said "then you were meant to go in" and then the Bell rang and I said "I'm sorry but I have to go to class" and I walked to the door and left the office. I was surprised she let me do that and didn't call me back but she must have been thinking about something.

(that's night, Ben's P.O.V.)

We were all sitting around in Stella's room for some reason instead of the main room and Stella said "how are we going to get my ring back I can't do anything without it." Techna the added on "and we have a major quiz in spells tomorrow." Flora then said "that quiz counts for half our grade we have to get your ring back or you'll never pass Stella."

I said "I could just go storm the joint and get it back that way" and Bloom said "that's probably not a good idea. I know you can defeat icy, Darcy, and Marcy on your own but do you think you could take on a whole school of witches on your own."

I said "that's a good point even if I could defeat them in combat, I am limited on how long I can fight due to the Omnitrix and the more transformations I use the shorter that time is." After thinking for a few minutes Bloom said "I got it we can cast a hypnosis spell on the witches while they're sleeping and then we can make them give us the ring back."

Stella seemed excited at this prospect and said "yes classic payback but wait a sec detail how are we going to get into cloud tower." Techna said "oh I know where to download a map of the interschool tunnels" and Bloom said "sweet we'll go right after lights out and be back while everyone is still asleep that way no one will know we left you mess with one of us you mess with all of us that's the power of the winx club."

(interschool tunnels)

As we were walking through the tunnels Musa said "uh Techna where's your map" and she said "after I downloaded it I memorized it." Bloom said "I'm still surprised she memorized the cafeteria menu for the whole year" and Stella said "remind me how this tunnel is completely lit up again" and I looked at her in my Atomix form and I said "I'm using a non-radioactive orb that gives off enough power to keep a power plant charged for 20 years emit that energy in the form of light.

Stella just looked at me without knowing what I was talking about and I said "I'll explain it later" and after about an hour more of walking we reached and wall and I said "is this a dead end." Techna said "of course not we just need to find the button that operates it" and I looked around with what could be compared to night vision and a stone stood out to me.

The others were just feeling around randomly on the wall and not even in the right direction and I went over to the stone and pushed it in. wall opened up to reveal the door had opened and I transformed back and followed the others that went through the door first. I saw that we were in a typical tower that looked kind of cool and Flora said "it's not as scary as I thought it would be" and I said "yeah it's actually kind of cool looking."

Techna said "their room is on the second floor" and I said "I'm not even going to ask how you know that" and she said "I also downloaded a map of which students here stay in which rooms." I said "they have that on the internet that's basically just asking for stalkers to find them" and we entered their room and Bloom who had went first said "well they're not here but they left a stench behind."

I said "I'll take care of it" and I transformed into Terraspin and said "you might want to get behind me" and I got into my fan state and they rushed behind me." Using my power, I blew the smell completely out of the room and into the hallway and I transformed back and said "okay let's find that ring." While Techna was about to cast a locating spell, I noticed a sparkle coming from a dirt pile" and I said "hold off on that for a second" and I walked over to the pile and saw the ring on it."

I said "well I don't think we'll need that location spell" and Stella said "those filthy witches why would they leave my ring here it's preposterous." Bloom said "yeah" and Stella who was talking to her ring said "come to mommy" and put the ring on her finger and said "oh my 6.1 carets of pure magic" and then said to the rest of us "mission accomplished."

Bloom started leading to a different area of the castle and we came upon a door and she said "I just want to stop here for a sec this is their book chamber. It has the only other book that exists about the Great Dragon" and Techna said "that's great and all but the gateway to the interschool tunnel closes in 5 minutes."

Bloom said "that leaves three minutes to find the book" and she entered their library and she said "if the witches know about a power in the ring so should we." Bloom said "it's right here" and pulled it off of the shelf and onto a pedestal and said "it looks just like the one from the restricted vault." She opened it and a light shined in the whole library and I figured it was some sort of alarm or something and I said "uh Bloom maybe we should just leave I think you just triggered an alarm of sorts."

Musa said "I'm sure it was nothing" and Techna said "I'm with Ben on this one since we can't read that book we should just go." Musa who started looking at some of the books there said "relax we have a couple of minutes and they have a book about every kind of Fairy in the universe." Bloom then said "you know what that means there could be books about every single one of us in here" and I said "with the exception of me since I'm not a Fairy."

Techna said "we're leaving in a minute and half so please don't get distracted" and Bloom said "I don't know where my magical powers come from I don't even know why I'm a magical being. My whole story could be in one of these books" and Techna said "then look for it you have just over a minute." Bloom was walking through the aisles and said "how are these books organized alphabetically or by powers."

She then went up to one that was on another pedestal and said "quick I found it" and Flora said "it's really big" and Techna said " this is too much of a coincidence. Why would it be sitting here waiting for you" and Stella said "the witches could have been looking her up they probably read all about us." Techna said "even if that is true this seems very odd to me" and I said "yeah this has the word trap all over it."

Bloom said "this book could have answers about everything I've been wondering about since I came to alfea. I have to look inside it might be my only chance to find out" and as she reached her hand toward the book tentacles reached up and wrapped around her hand and arm." The book then changed to a off-green with a face and it started speaking "I'll destroy you, you asked for it you dared to break into cloud tower but now I dare you to try and break out."

As we were running toward the exit the door disappeared and Techna said "it's hot someone must have used a dark spell to make the door disappear." Bloom said "so we make a new one" and Techna said "a shot of digital power should do the trick" and the door appeared again only looking worse for wear. Musa said "now what" and Techna said "power convergence" and they all transformed slightly into their battle outfits.

As we were running through the hallways Musa said "is this the right way" and Techna said "I think it's just an illusion tunnel." As they stopped to catch their breath Techna said "I'm afraid we're lost" and I said "I'll scout ahead stay put" and I transformed into XLR8 and ran off and found the way to the tunnel and I ran back to lead them to it.

As I got back they were surrounded by what looked like giant spiders with no eyes so I transformed into Swampfire and roasted the spiders. However the fire just made them stronger so as the others took to the air I transformed into Big chill and glided over to them and said "so if these are fireproof let's see how they handle against ice" and I shot an ice breath attack at them which seemed to have worked but they just broke out.

I said "I should have figured that" and Flora said "I've got an idea whenever we have to get rid of bugs in my realm we use their natural predator." I said "please never use the word predator again I've heard it way too many times in the span of about a year." She then blew some green mist onto the spiders and a giant albino thing appeared and wrapped it's tongue around one of them and ate it.

I said "ah so like the anteater is the enemy of the ants on Earth" and Flora said "Exactly" however as the bugs were swashed they turned into some sort of slime thing and I flew after the girls and I turned around after making sure they weren't in my line of fire and I shot it with an ice breath attack which actually worked this time.

However even though it was incased in ice it blew up which created a whole lot of fire and I transformed into Heatblast and absorbed the flames so that they wouldn't ingulf the girls. Stella must have tried the door that we were up against because she said "the door's locked" and as I was about to melt it Techna charged at it and knocked it open with a shoulder run.

I said "okay that works too I guess" and then we seemed to be in some sort of storage area and I said "where are we now" and Techna said "According to my map this is suppose to be the grand ballroom." Stella said "if this is the grand ballroom I'm leaving them my interior decorators number" and I said "not really the time it looks like a simple storage area."

Techna said "if only I could access the internet from here" and I said "there's no time unless the halls switched places again I know where the door we're looking for is." I then noticed some sort of bug try and actually succeed in biting heatblast's leg and I grabbed it and threw it at the wall and Stella said "I'll kill it" and was about to shoot a concentrated blast of sunlight at it and I started to say "that's not" but was cut off when she actually shot it.

As the beam dispersed there was fire all over the room and I said "As I was about to say not the best idea" and then I absorbed the fire. Stella said "well when dealing with bugs you can never have too much fire" and I said "if it burns down a building then yes it is too much fire." As I was about to head back into the hallway Bloom seemed to be in a trance of some sort as she started walking toward this closed off thing.

As she touched it a chute appeared and Stella said "look a way out" and I said "I'll go last now all of you go" and as they were going down the chute, I transformed into Echo Echo and went down the chute as well. As we exited the chute I noticed that we were in the interconnecting tunnels so I transformed back and as we were walking back to Alfea I said "what happened back there you looked like you were in a trance or something."

Bloom said "I heard this voice that told me to follow it and I know this is going to sound crazy but I knew I could trust it." Stella said "well craziness got us out so I guess you were right to listen to it" and Techna said "that intuitive thinking." When we got out of the tunnels we started heading to the dorm room we were stopped by Griselda and she said "miss. Feraganda's office now."

(Feraganda's office)

Feraganda as we entered her office looked completely livid and she said "we warned you that cloud tower was off limits yet you ignored us and went there in the middle of the night and you broke in unbelievable" and Griselda said "unthinkable." Feraganda added on "unacceptable" and Griselda said "you must be punished" and the girls groaned."

I said "could I get a word in here" and Griselda said "sure let's hear it" and I said "it was crucial to go there because just the other day three of the witches kidnapped Stella while she was going out on a date. The only way they released her was if we gave them her ring which even then they didn't keep their word but we needed to get the ring back."

Feraganda said "then why didn't you and your partner go there and tell these 5 to stay put" and I said "actually that's a good question." Feraganda said to me "while you are here to protect the school and the students you will receive the same punishment as these 5 and then addressed the girls. "we cannot tolerate this behavior at Alfea" and as Bloom was about to explain the same thing to me Griselda cut her off "if I may I believe that in such an extreme violation any reason they could give us is completely irrelevant.

In fact I'd suggest punishment 4-d I know we've only used it once before but we need to set an example for out students whatever the consequences may be." Stella tried again "but the witches were the ones who started it" and Feraganda said "that's enough punishment 4-d will do" and she cast a spell and from the sound of it the spell sealed away the girls magic."

As the spell was reaching completion I said "what about my watch it's not even close to magical" and Griselda shot a freezing beam at it. However instead of being incased in ice the lighting on it dimmed to almost nothing and she said "your powers are frozen for as long as these 5 have their powers locked away."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of winx club titled grounded. For those of you who are wondering about the beam that hit the Omnitrix it's essentially the same thing that happened to Ben and Ben 23 in Omniverse when they were stuck in another universe with the only exception being instead of time it's only frozen so it's slightly less effective.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	7. grounded

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of Winx club titled grounded. Again as usual there's sure to be some changes but not that many at this point.**

**Anyway without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

The group which included myself, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna, and Musa were standing in Griselda's office with me closer to the door then the others. Flora said "Miss. Griselda we were just wondering when we might get our powers back" and she said "your little field trip to cloud tower was unacceptable not to mention dangerous.

You're lucky you weren't turned into jumping beans and sold to the interrealm circus you won't be getting your powers back anytime soon. But that's only the beginning of your punishment" and Flora said "what's the rest of it" and Griselda said "you may not leave campus for the next two days." Stella exclaimed **"we have to veg out all weekend"** and then changed to her more normal tone "not exactly a punishment Miss. G."

Griselda simply clapped her hands together and a small purple energy left her hand and went over to a corner of the office. You will not be Veg-ing out you will be cleaning this school from the basement to belfry with these cleaning implements. She then grabbed one and handed it to Stella and said "here you go Miss. Stella your new best friend" and Techna opened up a PDA looking thing and said "what a curious looking remittent of primitive technology perhaps there's a manual in my" but was cut off and Griselda closed the flipped up part of her PDA.

She said "you won't be needing a manual Miss. Techna" and she said "oh my no manual" and Musa said "don't worry Techna it's not that complicated" and Flora said "yeah the only manual we'll be using is manual labor." She said "Exactly if we had a manual for the labor, we'd be more efficient at" but was cut off as the others started giggling."

I said "basically we're going to be working our muscles instead of our minds" and Techna said "what's so funny I was completely serious" and before I could say anything else Griselda said "that's enough leave no paperweight undusted now get to work" and went to sit back down at her desk. We started with the lecture halls and after cleaning about 20 of them Bloom said "only 10 more lecture halls to go."

Musa in her own way said "how about a little H to the E to the L to the P Stella" and Bloom said "totally this is kind of your fault." Stella said "how is this my fault" and Musa said "if you hadn't opened your yap trap" and Stella said "and you both laughed didn't you." Musa said "come on Stell just grab a scrub brush" and Stella replied "blisters are my enemy" and Musa said "wear gloves."

Stella said "uh gloves with a tank top" and Bloom in a somewhat sarcastic sounding voice said "oh that's a good point I hadn't even thought about that." Stella said "thank you Bloom" and after pouring soap into the bucket Bloom picked it up and got a mischievous look in her eyes." Stella said "look getting dirty is simply not in my make up" and Musa said "you're not the only princess here Stella."

She said "maybe but on Steloria royalty and suds don't" but she got cut off when she was splashed by the water in the bucket that Bloom was holding. Bloom said " what were you saying Stella" and Musa started laughing at the sheer look of shock on Stella's face. Bloom then turned to Musa and said "oh I've got some for you too Musa" and she then splashed her as well."

After a few minutes Flora and Techna came in and Techna said "What happened in here" and Flora said "are you okay." Stella said "Bloom taught us a earth sport called water fight and I won" and I then said "actually since I stayed completely dry I'd say that I won" and Stella said "how did you avoid getting hit with the water."

I said "once I saw Bloom planning something I ducked for cover under one of the desks in here" and Flora said "it's not funny" and Techna said "what if Griselda see's this." Then Griselda appeared in another of the doorways and said "indeed what if" and Musa said "uh oh busted." Griselda said "I wanted to let you know that charmed life is playing magical stadium tomorrow night and all of Alfea will be there do you know this group."

Stella said "oh yeah I've got all their CD's" and Griselda said "good thing because since you have to much cleaning to do you won't be attending the show perhaps one of your classmates will pick you up a T-shirt."

(the next day)

Most of the school were getting on buses headed for this concert that was happening tonight and the girls were looking out the window each with varying looks of disappointment on their faces. Bloom said "well it's just us" and Musa said "that bands funk but anything's better than cleaning duty" and Stella said "I know let's just call the boys."

Flora said "yeah I bet they'd just flip at the prospect of helping us clean" and Bloom who seemed to be on board with the idea said "we'll just say we need some heroics and bravery." Techna said "wouldn't Griselda be angry" and Bloom said "no remember she just said no magic but she never said we couldn't get some assistance from our favorite heroes."

Stella said "yes and we know they can't say no to damsels in distress" and Musa said "quick cell them before they leave for the show." As the 'heroes' appeared and Stella ran over to one of them the one who was leading them said "so what kind of heroics and bravery are you looking for exactly." Musa was explaining to them what needed to be done and after her quite flashy demonstration was complete the asshole of the group said "we skipped a concert for this."

Bloom said "oh come on it's be fun now come on and take your weapons boys" and threw them each a broom which they all caught which I was personally surprised the nerdy looking one caught him. The only one to not catch one was the jerk Rithen and to be honest I couldn't really blame him since he was kind of tricked here."

As the others were having fun with it I walked over to Rithen and said "while I may not like your attitude very much I'm sorry you got scammed into coming here. To be honest I even tried to talk them out of the idea but once they have their minds set on something it's impossible to change their minds." He said "it's not like you're the one that called us here I'm not very pleased with the princess of Steloria right now but I guess I'll grin and bear it for now."

Surprisingly they were pretty efficient at the cleaning even though it looked like a really bad imitation of high school musical. After about an hour the cleaning was done and the girls changed into more dance looking clothes and after they let us back in I just sat down in one of the chairs and took my jacket off. After about an hour I just happened to look outside while still inside and I saw the three witches were hovering near the balcony.

As Rithen walked toward the balcony they disappeared and I thought that I must have just been seeing things but just to make sure I said in a hushed whisper the command code for the Omnitrix to reboot itself. After the party at least began to wind down the guys were telling a story of how they fought off frost giants.

Bloom said "you guys must have been freaking out" and the one who I think was called Brandon said "you should have seen these things they have biceps the size of oak trees." Flora said "frost giants are normally very gentle" and Brandon said "not these guys" and Stella interrupted him by asking if he wanted some kind of sandwich.

He said "no thanks but I am kind of thirsty" and as soon as he said that she popped back up right next to him with a pitcher and started pouring him another cub of the soda stuff that was in it. At this point there was a quake and after a moment of the girls looking outside a giant piece of wall went through a window. Rithen then whistled which surprisingly enough to me the hover bikes they rode over here flew up and they jumped on them.

The girls then followed where they went on foot and I followed behind him and started attempting to activate the Omnitrix and it said "3 minutes until reboot successful." Flora as we caught up with them said "see anything" and the nerdy guy said "this damage was caused by some kind of creature" and Techna said "yes a very big creature."

Rithen said "really tell us something we didn't know" and Techna seeing that as an actual invitation started spouting out facts. "it's three meters tall and weights about one ton, it's fur is bristly not soft, it walks upright, has horns, in addition to multiple clothlins(probably butchered that), and it gives off a foul musky odor."

Stella giggled and said "she told you" only for another earthquake like appearance happened and the one who I was now convinced wasn't Brandon said "come on guys phantom blades out" and they started heading in the directly and Bloom said "wait we're coming too" and Brandon said "okay" and Rithen said "no you girls just go find a place to hide you'll get in the way."

As they disappeared I said "I'm going to actually have to agree with them this time since you don't have magic" and I started heading toward the hole. Stella stopped me and said "wait didn't Griselda freeze your Omnitrix" and I said "she did but I've rebooted it" and the Omnitrix chose just then to say "reboot completed" and I said "see."

I followed after the others only to see what looked like a minotaur right out of Greek mythology and as I was about to dial in an alien Rithen got thrown right on top of me. As I pushed him off I saw that the girls actually didn't follow us which I was happy and surprised about. As I got the room the nerdy guy must have activated a magic flashlight and I saw that there was a giant hole in the ceiling of the room we were in.

I said "okay I'm guessing it's up on the higher levels now" and I ran out of the room and tried to go the same way the girls did and instead of reaching them immediately a saw a duck sliding backwards in a block of ice. I then instantly knew that I hadn't been seeing thing earlier and that the witches were somewhere so I went in the direction the duck came from.

The witches were of standing in the center of a light that was there for some reason and I said "well if it isn't Elsa and her little friends." They turned and glared at me and said "why are you always confronting us" and I said "well lets see you're always attacking either me or my friends, two you're the bad guys, and three at least this time you're on my home turf."

As they were about to respond the guys came and stopped right by me and I said "you four go on ahead I'll handle these pests and catch up with you" and they said "got it." They ran toward where I assumed the girls went and I said "okay I'll give you a choice who do you want to be defeated by upchuck or Swampfire."

Elsa said "what do you mean by that" and I said "since you didn't answer I'll just pick" and I just activated the Omnitrix and landed on a random head icon and opened up the faceplate revealing the core and I pushed it down. When I was transformed, I saw that I turned into Swampfire and said "okay whose first" and the one who I believed was named Darcy charged up a spell in her hands and used it as a blade and cut one of my arms off.

As she was smirking, I said "why are you smirking" and I used Swampfire's regeneration to reattach my arm and I shot fire at her with it. She got knocked out and then Stormy then destroyed my head with one of her spells which caused my body to fall and she started gloating. I reformed my head and said "nice try but no" and I grabbed some of the seeds from my shoulder and threw them at her feet.

She said "what's that supposed to do" and instead of answering her I used my telepathic control over plants to have them tangle her up." It was then Icy's turn and she shot me with a spell that I assumed was suppose to freeze me in a block of ice but it didn't have any effect. She said "what's going on you should be frozen solid" and I said "normal or magical ice don't work on me.

I've been frozen in suspended animation for a few minutes in this form but I managed to thaw myself out from that which I'm not suppose to be able to move from it so your ice won't do anything." She then charged at me most likely intending to have a round of fisticuffs with me however that didn't work out because as in my first fight with Kevin when we met up 5 years after he was sent to the null void when she went to punch me in the stomach her arm got stuck up to the elbow.

Then again like the fight with Kevin I smacked her head on both sides with my hands flat as blades which caused her to be stunned for a moment and I brought up my foot and kicked her arm out of my stomach and into a wall behind her. She got up and said "you won't stop us this time" and she cast another spell that caused a wall of ice to appear between us.

I said "really this again" and she said "it's not the same as last time this time it's more of a wall spell that reinforces itself every second that it's around so you're not going to be able to get through it easily." I then started shooting it with fire which caused it to melt slightly but not enough to let me through and I could hear the witches run off."

I eventually decided to stop shooting fire at the wall and just turned into Big Chill to phase through it and then so I could locate the witches I transformed into wildmutt to sniff them out. However while I was trying to pick up their scent Wildmutt's heightened sense of hearing kicked in and I could hear the girls screaming in fear.

Decided to leave the witches for another day since the girls didn't have their powers I ran off in the direction I heard them from. I caught up with what they were running from as it stopped to roar at them and it looked like a blue minotaur. I transformed back and said "okay big, blue, and ugly you're fight is now with me" and it turned to me and roared.

I then said "yeah whatever you say" and transformed into Humungosaur and punched it right in the nose or snout or whatever which caused it to smash into a wall. As it started shaking it's head to gather it's bearings I ran right up to it and punched it in the snout again which I must have hit it's brain since it was knocked out cold.

I transformed back and said "well that was easy" and Stella said "yeah when you have your powers" and I said "yeah I guess that did give me a bit of an unfair advantage against it." As one of them were about to ask me a question the three witches came right up behind us and I then noticed that the fight has brought us to Miss. Feraganda's office.

The witches said "interesting the whisperian crystals are responding rapidly that means the dragon fire is in this room guess we'll just have to trash this place" and I said "yeah not going to happen." Stella who was closest to the wall turned the lights on and Stella said "you're completely surrounded" and Icy said "what are you doing here."

Bloom then shot back the retort "no what are you doing here" and then Feraganda who seemed to be back from the concert said "what are all of you doing here." The guys from the knight school ran into the office at this point and they looked at my handy work with the minotaur and said "since the minotaur was defeated we'll take it to a lockup."

We all went outside with the guys pulling the minotaur along in this magical glass sphere thing with ropes attached to it. The rest of us followed them outside and before leaving they attached the ropse to the magical glass sphere to their hover bikes and took off after having their own interactions with the girls.

Feraganda said "Griselda we must remember to send director saladine(probably butchered that name as well) a glowing letter or gratitude for the help his student heroes gave. It was so good of them to come when the girls told them there was a beast lose on campus" and I was about to correct her when Stella pinched my arm hard as if to say don't even think about correcting her."

She then turned to the three witches who were forced to come out with us and said "as for you three witches to be you took things too far this evening I don't know what's going on between you and my girls but it ends tonight you hear me. I'm transporting you to Mrs. Griffin's office with an official letter of complaint I trust she will discipline you accordingly.

Once she has I'll be sure to send your powers back have a nice trip" and she snapped her fingers and they disappeared in a flash of light. Griselda then said "you 6 are to report to Miss. Feraganda's office first thing in the morning" and we headed off to the dorm for some well earned rest.

(the next morning)

As we got into Miss. Feraganda's office she said "I watched what happened on crystal ball replay and I must say I was most impressed also a little shocked. You're actions were brave and resourceful but in the future you might want to party first and then do the cleaning. At least that's how we did it in my day but I don't think times have changed all that much.

She then looked at me and said "how were you able to transform when Griselda pretty much froze you watch in time." I said "well when I thought I saw the witches floating by the balcony I order the Omnitrix to reboot itself which caused that freezing spell to stop affecting it." She said "while normally I don't approve of doing stuff like that I must say that you did a great service of protecting the girls from the minotaur."

She then turned back to the girls and said "I'm giving back your powers you're punishment is over" and orbs of red floated into the girls and they flashed for a couple brief moments and then stopped which I assumed their magic was working again."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of winx club titled the day of the rose. I don't really have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	8. day of the rose

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and my other stories, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of Winx club titled the day of the rose which I have a feeling will be a Flora centered episode. I don't really have anything else to add so I guess without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

I woke up in the main common room of the dorm that myself and the girls shared and I had a feeling that what woke me up was Bloom talking in her sleep. The last thing I heard somewhat clearly was her saying "prepare for what journey" and then Flora in her normal airy sounding voice said "well for starters the journey out of bed sleepyhead.

You'd sleep through a solar storm wouldn't you" and Bloom said in a clearly embarrassed voice "Flora was I talking in my sleep" and Flora responded "you have no idea look within, what's my destiny." Bloom said "I was having the weirdest dream" and Flora said "well I'm all packed" and Bloom said "what do you mean where are you doing."

She said "I'm going home today is the day of the rose" and Bloom said "what about classes" and Techna chimed in and said "there are no classes today is the day where everyone celebrates their parents this is my favorite day of the year." Bloom said "sounds like Mother's Day and Father's Day together" and Flora said "so are you going to go home."

Bloom said "I didn't make any plans" and Stella said "perfect you can keep us company" as both her and Musa came out of their rooms." After both Bloom and myself got dressed in our everyday clothes we headed to the dining hall to have a morning cup of coffee. As we were sitting there enjoying the silence Stella said "I hate when the school's empty it's just so depressing."

One of the teachers then said "later" and Bloom identified him as the teacher that lets you change shapes into whatever you want. "Professor likins"(I know for a fact I butchered that name) and Stella said "leaving" and he said "of course going to see dear mama" and he transfigured the flower on his overalls into a rose.

As he was walking out, he said "going to transform into a basilisk and give her a scare" and Musa said "Funny guy." Stella said "so why are you sticking around Bloom" and she responded "it wasn't a choice really I just found out about this holiday. I couldn't read that magic-Cal I guess I'm still a little behind anyway why didn't you two go home" and Stella said "I've never told you this but not all's well with the royal family.

My parents are getting a divorce so now there's two palaces and things are getting really complicated but these things happen right and what's your story Musa huh." She said "I lost my mom when I was a kid so today has always been a kind of bittersweet day and my dad is on that realm-wide hip-hop tour of his so he's MIA." Stella actually sounded like she regretted pretty much pointing out there were now two castles of which she had her pick to stay at and said " Musa I'm so sorry I didn't know."

Musa said "don't apologize Stella of course you didn't know I've never really been good at talking about it. It's like my dad put in one of his songs it takes a strong heart to cry but it takes a stronger heart to say why" and Stella wrapped Musa in a hug." Bloom said "well we got a little family here and I say we have a good time today" and Stella said "Bloom's right the suns are shining, there's a festival in the city, shopping, and concerts."

As she was twirling around there was a beeping coming from her general direction and I said "what's that" and she pulled out a cell phone like device and tapped on it. she said "it's a text message from prince sky he and some of the other guys will be at the festival today but wait that's not all they're inviting us to the dance tonight."

Bloom then looked at Musa and said "Well shall we" and she said "I think I'm just going to hang back" and they all had a group hug."

(that afternoon)

As the girls met up with the guys from the knight school, I decided to split from the group simply because for them it was like a date and I didn't want to be a third wheel. After a few minutes of walking through the festival with Rook and trying some of the local dimensional cuisine when we along with everyone else in our general area was showered with a whole area of roses.

I said "well that's different" and Rook said "well this holiday is special to them so it would make sense that they would go out of their way to make roses fall from the sky." I then saw some distortion and I figured it was those witches again trying yet another plot to accomplish whatever they are constantly trying to accomplish and it was near the race track that the town had set up.

I said "come on Rook" and we went into an alleyway and he said "why are we hiding in this alleyway" and I said "I think the witches are going to try something" and then a voice behind us said "how right you are" and before I could turn around I felt a tiny prick in my neck. As soon as I pulled it out I saw that it looked like a tranquilizer dart.

As my vision started to become blurry, I heard one of them say "magical tranquilizer darts quickest and easiest way to get bothersome people out of the way."

(hours later)

When I regained consciousness, I saw that we were in some dark room and as my eyes adjusted to the little light there was, I saw we were in a warehouse. I reached for the Omnitrix and I tried to transform into Heatblast in order to light up the area a little bit but a speaker went off just as I was about to. The voice was defiantly one of the witches along with a small screen.

It was the one who was the apparent leader and they said "I wouldn't transform into those monsters that you normally do because if you do then we'll kill your friend." I saw that they had Rook right behind him and I said "what do you want" and the leader of witches said "just to test your abilities against our troll and your natural abilities."

Just then the troll they usually had do their dirty work ran through a thin wooden wall head first but kept charging. I dodged to the side however when that happened, I felt the Omnitrix activate however instead of the transformation sequence I felt the energy go up my arm and to my chest. I looked down and saw that I had the ultimate faceplate on my chest and I remembered when I met my future self the first time after I met him when I was 10.

The witch said "what was that" and I said "your worst nightmare" and I punched the symbol and felt the power of Stinkfly flow through me. I spit up a ball of slime and shot it right at the troll who was charging toward me which I managed to jump over him. I then punched the symbol again and felt the power of Heatblast flow through me and I shot a fireball at the troll which due to the slime caused a massive explosion.

As I went and looked over the troll, I saw that it was out cold and I then punched the symbol again and felt the power of buzzshock. I then transformed myself into lightning and with the while focusing on Rook I went up into the air and landed back where the witches were holding Rook. I then imbued myself with the powers of Swampfire and shot a vine at the witches however they just glitches instead of being hit.

The voice of the witches said "you thought we'd be there in person when we've got the pixies to deal with" and I walked over to where Rook was and he said "what happened." I said "I discovered a power that one of my future counterparts had" and he said "so what did your future self call this form" and I said "ultimate Ben which actually what I'm going to call it."

Rook just groaned and I said "what" and he said "that sounds exactly like you" and we left the room that we were in. I looked around and it was still daytime which since it had appeared that it was night time in the warehouse must have been an optical illusion. I saw that we were on the other side of the racetrack and that another race was beginning and I started looking around for the witches while Rook did his scan.

He said "they are on that building" and he pointed at a yellow building and as I was about to fly up there, he said "hold on for a moment Ben. There is something weird with the scan on the roof there are only two signatures that my proto-tool was looking for. So you keep searching for the final one and I'll go stop those two" and I said "you sure you can handle them" and he said "I did not have Gwen teach me some magic for nothing."

He then used the grapple function of the proto-tool to get up on the roof and I then imbued myself with Wildmutt's sense of smell and I found the third one and they were on the race track. I then swapped Wildmutt's powers for Jetray's and I flew over the track and saw Bloom chasing after the same racer. The announcer for the race said "looks like we have two over-enthusiastic fans on the track as for the race it looks like we've got a neck and neck with the racers from red fountain."

I caught up to Bloom and I said "what's the plan" and she said "we have to get that helmet off of Rivan and what's with you being able to fly without being transformed." I said "I'll explain later let's do this" and we went side by side however before we could get to him the helmet started sparking with what looked like purple electricity.

He was panicking about not being able to see and the hover bike he was on hit me away as it sent him flying. He was caught by another person on a bike and I knew that it was one of the witches and as she put Rivan on the ground and pushed a button on the helmet she cast a spell on Rivan. After a bit of back and forth between the witch and Bloom Rivan stepped in and accused her of giving him a malfunctioning helmet or something.

Both he and Darcy then walked off and I went to where I had a feeling that Rook was and as I got up there I said "did you see or anything suspisious" and he said "the only thing I heard was when I got up here was one of the witches say blindness." I said "so that must have been linked to the helmet we've got to figure out what's going on here because the only witch that wasn't up here cast a spell on that Rivan guy and they walked off together."

**yet another chapter done and I know I cut out a bit of the episode but that's simply because Ben and Rook were captured by the witches. Also, what did you guys think of the inclusion of Ultimate Ben I know that in ultimate alien Ben 10,000 tells ben that he would figure it out eventually but I figured now would be the best chance to do so.**

**I know I've been kind of quiet on this story but that's because I've been focusing mostly on Hope's redemption due to the simple fact that I'm just working on getting back what a malfunction in a computer took from me in regards to the story. Sorry for ranting about that small detail I'm still just a little sore that a large (to me) malfunction cost me the whole of the Edolas arc except maybe two episodes of it.**

**Anyway, now it's back to a once a month update on this story maybe twice a month for a while to make up for the chapters I missed I don't know I'll have to see if I can fit this story in twice a month. Anyway, Anyway, I don't really have anything else to say so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
